


Crown of Thorns

by xGarnetXVI



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: Ackerman Bond, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Canon Universe, Corruption, F/F, F/M, Feels, Girl Power, Knight/Princess - Freeform, Love, Polar Opposites, Political, Post Time Skip, RivaHisu, Royal Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Slightly AUish, girl fighter, original idea, the sun/ the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:10:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 39,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xGarnetXVI/pseuds/xGarnetXVI
Summary: With the presence of an honest, honorable Queen like Historia, conservatives and underworld crime lords, (who only thrived under the previous corrupted knights of the round  and its King), lost power, control and influence over the people - which spawned a poisonous hatred for the new queen.A storm began to brew against the crown.Whether it was wearing the burden of a crown, being open with the truth to the people, exposing the corruption within the government following closely beneath her rule or her desperate cooperation with the scouts and their endeavors - prying eyes lingered within the shadows, full of distaste for the work she has done.Unable to accept her methods and the change that she brought with it, a new kind of corruption began to fester- but not at the core; simply seeping in like a plague ever so slowly.Historia soon finds its difficult to figure out who are truly her brothers and sisters in arms - only having Levi to trust with her life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a RivaHisu fanfic but I implore you to read despite this. 
> 
> I tried my best to make the situations within this story realistic to the actual plot. As I truly believe a society birthed and grown upon the foundation of corruption and lies could never simply accept Historia as their new queen with how clean her hands are. 
> 
> This is set after the time skip, making Historia about the age of 20. So I must highlight that she is not a child.
> 
> Comments/feedback are ALWAYS welcomed. This is my first Attack on Titan fanfiction and I hope you all enjoy. That being said, if there is something you'd like to happen tell me and I will do my best to fulfill that request! After all, I am writing this FOR YOU to enjoy! <3
> 
> ( A name in bold will depict which point of view something is written in. Please make note of that. )

** **

** Introduction **

* * *

> ** Historia  **

_The wolves were on their way_ and it made it harder for her to focus. Historia’s hands trembled, needle and medical thread in hand, focusing with every fiber of her being on the gash etched upon the other’s once porcelain skin, stretching from the right shoulder blade downward.

** “Make it quick, we _don’t_ have time to waste.”** \- His voice; solemn and rough, immediately snapping the blonde from her cogitations.

A gulp of saliva in attempt to calm her nerves, soft digits trailed along his wound, frantic mind trying to figure out where to begin and how. It was dimly lit within the abandoned hut they took refuge in and with the sun setting behind the wall, there was hardly any light coming from outside either. Her free hand gripped his bare back, _as if it would steady her shaking hand_. She has never done something like this before – _but the wound needed to be closed._

**“ –I _might_ hurt you.”** She admitted and Levi shuffled slightly to give her a sharp glance from the side of his eye.

** “…Historia!”** He skipped out on the usual formality he had addressed her with the last couple of years – depicting the level of urgency he needed for her to act. It didn’t help calm her nerves. 

_Okay – I can do this_, she said mentally before taking a deep breath and holding it. Biting down on her lip, a look of determination came over her once terrified expression and ever so thoughtfully, she pierced his skin and began to sew it all closed. His body didn’t flinch throughout the entire process. Once it was done, she exhaled harshly a breath in which she held the entire time; panting as if she was the one getting stitched up.

Without a second thought, she ripped the cloth to her pink skirt and cleaned away the residue of blood and saw just how well she did. A look of astonishment and relief painted across her visage just as a small smile of hope curved upon her lips.

**“…I think you’re going to be alright!”** It wasn’t as good as Sasha’s handy work but the young queen was proud of herself. Stepping back, the weight of guilt took away her small moment of joy. He got injured because she was too careless – _too trusting and naïve_. Even now at the age of 19, she was ignorant to the world around her.

Silently she watched him throw his blood stained white button up back on with the words she desperately wanted to speak dancing along her tongue. refusing to escape. Still_, she needed to know. _

**“…Did you know…there were traitors within the castle?”**

* * *

Short introduction into the world. Next chapter will have more details!


	2. "Princess"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing too crazy. Just trying to get a good feel on writing these two.  
I want to stay as close to their characters as possible.
> 
> Please pay attention to whose point of view everything is written in!

> ** Historia **

A crown of gold danced along the warm gentle breeze, the sound of rushing water from the fountain filled the silence in the garden Historia usually ran to find some peace of mind. Sitting upon a bench, hands perfectly placed on her lap with her posture straight – blue irises weighed with sorrow.

A heavy sigh would escape her just as she went to tuck her hair behind her right ear. Being queen wasn’t all power and glory – no, it was mostly lonely. – She thought to herself. The different colored lilacs surrounding her filled the area with a sweet natural scent, one she used to take in after a long day. But now, nothing seemed to please her anymore.

This was her fight for humanity; her mission. Then why did she yearn to be out there with her comrades instead? A ruffle in the bushes broke her train of thought, a startled expression replacing her once solemn one. Glancing around she called out,

** “…Hello?”** Again she heard a noise but this time from a completely different spot. A chill traveled down her spine, forcing her to her feet in apprehension.

**_“…Who’s there?!”_** She demanded firmly this time. No one dared to tread within her garden without permission. Realizing this, she started backing up toward the exit, keeping a close eye on the two spots she heard noises from. A shadow darted swiftly from her blind spot and just as she went to turn and face the figure, he was met with a harsh knee to the head; sending him flying. With her heart racing, she watched as Levi caught his footing and waited for a moment to make sure the attacker wouldn’t rise again.

**“…Captain Levi?!”** She cried out in confusion before looking at the guy he took down dressed as a common criminal; bandana covering the face and in all black clothing. She stumbled back a step, head becoming dizzy as she tried to process the entire situation.

**“…Wha…?”** All she could force out. As Levi turned to face her, she watched in horror as his aloof face quickly became distorted in distress as he jumped forward and yelled,

**“Historia!!”**

-

**“…”**

**“Historia.” **Faintly, a voice called out through the darkness.

**“_Hey_, wake up.”**

_Who’s calling me?_ She thought.

**“Hey!!!”**

Gingerly, azure irises peeked from behind eyelids weighed with exhaustion, her vision a bit dazed until Levi’s face became apparent. It was then she finally heard him yelling her name. She winced in discomfort as she adjusted her back off of the bumpy wood she leaned against the entire time she was sleeping.

_How long was I sleeping for? _Curiously she looked around to see if it was still light outside.

**“ You slept pretty well for someone who was almost assassinated.”** There was sarcasm in his tone and annoyance written all over his face.

Guilt riddled her heart, feeling inconsiderate for dozing off at such a time.

**“…”**

He leaned his back against the wall, one leg bent upward and the other stretched out.

**“It’s best we move out while it’s dark out.”** He said calmly.

**“…Are you taking me back to the castle?”**

He gave an icy glare, as if she shouldn’t have asked something so stupid.

**“ You really have no idea what’s going on do you – _your majesty_?”** He spoke her title with such force.

**“ I was attacked by assailants while I was alone in my garden.”** Historia responds bluntly, a hint of irritation within her tone.

**“Exactly and tell me, how did they know you would be alone at that exact moment to attack you in broad daylight?”**

A weight hit her gut, forcing a storm upon the skin as she was perceptive enough to piece together what he was just about to say. Levi looked forward at the lamp placed before the two of them, gazing at how the flame to the lit candle danced.

**“…You’ve had a schedule for when you would enter your garden – after your last meeting of the day right?"** He was asking for confirmation but it sounded like he already knew the answer to it.

**“At least that’s where you were during the last three times I had to come here in Hange’s place.”**

Again he looked at her, sharp grey eyes staring into her soul.

**“…There wasn’t a single guard within 12 meters of the place.” **

She could only sit there and stare with her mouth open and her eyes widened in complete awe. Silence lingered for a moment and he turned to look at the flame once again before standing up.

**“ We need to figure out what the fuck is going on. So I’m sorry _princess –_ but we can’t return you back to the castle.”**

His tone was stern and his choice of words came off as condescending. For reasons unknown, it wounded her pride.

**“_Excuse me_? I’m the queen of the walls not a prince-“**

**“Then start acting like one.”** He cut her off and she bit back the remaining of her words. Why did his judgment sting?

**“Let’s move.”** Historia stood up, speechless and feeling defeated. _Why was this happening?_ Of all people to be stuck with – _it had to be him._

Thinking back on his answer to her question from earlier:

**( Levi: “Hange was told by the merchants she’s chummy with that there are powerful people who are not too happy about what you’re doing as queen. They’ve said some pretty nasty shit that I doubt you’d like to hear. That is why I was ordered to linger about due to our suspicions. Although, I honestly didn’t think they would be bold enough to attack you during daylight - _arrogant fucks.”_)**

A sigh hummed from the young ruler.

_‘Was I really that oblivious?’_

* * *

> ** Levi **

He threw his back against the wall before opening the door slowly, eyes attentive to the area outside. He listened in for a moment, hearing nothing at all. He turned and look at Historia, the sad expression on her face was enough to actually make him feel bad.

_‘Maybe I was too harsh_.’ - He thought quietly but decided not to say anything beyond that. There was no point – _the damage had been done. _

**“Hey.”** He beckoned to get her attention again. He watched her snap out of whatever thoughts she was in before throwing his mantle over her head.

**“Try and hide yourself in this. We don’t want to draw attention to anyone.”** He was smaller than the common man but his cloak still looked huge on her.

Something other than his unwelcoming expression came over his features as he thought about how anyone could feel so threatened by someone so small and fragile looking that they would want to brutalize her?

_It pissed him off_ – thinking about how they nearly succeeded too. If he didn’t shield Historia with his body, he would’ve been holding onto her as she bled out.

A force of habit made him reach for his weapons but realized he didn’t have his gear. After all, he couldn’t draw suspicion by entering the castle grounds with it on.

He grimaced and sucked his teeth.

_This was one fucked up situation._

As she went to pull the hood over properly, Levi surveyed the area outside once again before coming back in and saying,

**“I need you to keep up. Do you think you can do that?” **

**“Yes.”**

**“Alright let’s go.”**

He led the way outside, rushing from one wall to another, signaling for Historia to move only on his cue. Being focused on getting out of the city and towards the more rural areas, they carefully jumped around the quieter spots of the city - staying far awayy from the center.

_What the fuck am I going to do? _

Finally it looked like lady luck was on their side and he found a stable with horses. 

He crept up on the dark brown one, knowing well that if it made a noise to alert the sleeping family inside they’d be shit out of luck.

_**“Hey…”**_ His voice was gentle as he reached up to caress the horse’s snout. He could tell by how the steed sank into his touch that he was not going to fight him. This was a relief.

**“Good boy.”** He whispered, petting him a few more times before tugging on his reins and leading him deep into the forest with Historia.

**“_Sorry Princess -_ but I could only snag one.”** He humored himself by calling her that knowing it annoyed her. He glanced her way before saying,

**“It’s safer if we ride together. Do you have any objections to that – your majesty?”**

**“Even if I did it’s not like you’d care.”** She spat bitterly. He scoffed before saying,

**“Listen, it’s not about whether I care or not - I don’t like this anymore than you do. But there’s work to be done and we need to get you to safety.”**

_‘ Or at least get myself a damn weapon.’_

He hopped up on the horse and then held out his hand to her. As soon as she placed hers within his, he gripped it tightly and with ease pulled her up in front of him. He could feel her body become tense as he went to wrap his arms around her in order to grab ahold of the reins.

His lips were just at her ear when he whispered after sighing heavily,

**“Try to calm down. Sorry you’re so uncomfortable but I really didn’t wanna steal two horses from those poor bastards.”** He tried to be considerate or at least, more open about how much he actually did care about how she felt.

In a harsh tone he beckoned for the horse to move as he whipped the reins about and they dashed deeper in the woods with only the moonlight above lighting their way.

* * *

Honestly just winging things right about now. I find it more exciting that way but I will plot more points once things truly become political and deeper into the plot. I just want to get used to writing as Levi and Historia, given its my first time trying out these two.

_ **So what do you think, how’d I do?!** _

**Thank you so much for reading!**


	3. On Your Own

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! Truly means a lot!
> 
> This Chapter is especially dedicated to: Afiuma for helping my embrace this ship and really inspiring me to write this! Thank you so much. Look her up on youtube, her edits are amazing and you'll LOVE her RivaHisu amvs!
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES WHEN READING:
> 
> Anything written in italics like this: ' italic words ' - means the character is saying it in his head and not out loud.  
Anything IN BOLD in between quotations like this: " BOLD " is what is being said outloud. 
> 
> Anything written in italics without any sort of quotation are just words I mean to highlight.

> **Levi:**

The two made great distance from the city and finally, after yet again another sun set beyond the walls – the two was blessed with a momentary peace to relax. Inside of someone’s barn, it smelled of fodder and muck. Levi stared at the oil lamp just before him, eyes burning with more fury than the flame dancing in front of him. _Levi tried to doubt every possibility of Historia being in danger_; with every time he visited and nothing seemed abnormal – he tried to talk Hanji out of ordering him to go back. But he was dead wrong and now he found himself in a shitty situation.

**“Tch…”** He scoffed while easing his eyes on the flickering of the light. A creak snapped the soldier from his thoughts, shuffling in his place; he watched as Historia pushed the large barn door open clutching a few things in her chest as she quietly closed it behind her.

**“The family was nice enough to give us these.”** She said in a soft voice as she placed herself beside him and presented the goods. A few apples, loaf of bread that looked freshly made and a canister of water. He reached out and placed his hand above the bread and felt its warmth radiating against it.

**“No wonder you took so damn long. They wanted to spoil their queen.”**

**“I suppose.”** She giggled happily – forgetting for a moment that it _was because_ she was queen that she found herself in this mess to begin with.

**“Sorry if I made you worry.”** She looked at him directly, eyes full of innocence and a kindness he couldn’t understand. It forced him to look away, _that light of hers_ – it was overwhelming and somehow…aggravating. He remained silent at her comment, trying to forget his initial idea he had prior of storming into that family’s house there to see if she was alright. It took every fiber of his being to put his trust in Historia who wanted to naively trust a random family – something he could never do.

_But she was right._

_And he would’ve been wrong._

**“You could’ve come in too you know.”** Historia said with a soft snicker. Levi picked up an apple and took a bite, the sound of his crunching filling the space of silence between them. He mused over her words, wondering if he should reply on why that wouldn’t have been a good idea. One look at him and they would’ve suggested they ask for help elsewhere.

**“Oh they also gave me these!”** Her voice broke him from his thoughts. He looked at her and watched her pull out some shirts from a satchel he didn’t notice she had at her side.

_‘Did they give that to her too? Shit – must be nice being queen. ‘_

**“Here you go.”** She handed him a gray folded long sleeve tunic. It confused him a bit – he thought the clothes were for her.

**“Did you tell them I was –“**

**“No. Do you really think I am that mindless?”** She sounded annoyed.

**“Then what did you say?”** The last thing he needed was his infamous name tied to her during all of this. They would go after the Scouts.

**“…That _my knight_ needed something clean to change into.”** The words left her lips gingerly and he watched her once offended expression become soft and almost sheepish.

**“Listen, I know you hate being dirty so I thought to get you some clean garments – ya know, ones not stained with old blood?”** Why was she explaining herself beyond what he initially asked?

He took the shirt and said in a husky voice,

**“…Thanks.”**

It was easy to unbutton his tainted white shirt and just let it fall from his body after getting his arms out of the sleeves. But the tunic needed to go over his body and moving that much put stress on his fresh wound.

**“Ugh.”** He groaned almost silently but his face said it all and despite trying to conceal his discomfort, Historia was watching him the entire time. 

**“ Do you…want me to help?”** \- Her words so tender and kind. It was weird.

**“No.”** blunt and cold.

Again he tried to shuffle his body, moving shoulder muscles so he could adjust the already semi tight shirt down over his stitches without getting the threads caught in them but he struggled.

Closing his eyes he thought,

_‘Damn it – this is pathetic.’_

Warm soft digits were felt against his skin and it sent a chill down his spine. His eyes shot open in shock before slowly turning to see Historia gently unrolling the shirt that curled beneath it.

**“ …You don’t need to do everything on your own you know..”** She almost sounded like a mother chiding him kindly – **_his mother_**. That along with the reality of her words hit a wound he buried deep within himself ages ago. In that split moment, he could see her long black hair, her cracked smile as she whispered _the same exact words_ with broken but beautiful blue eyes full of shame for herself that she forced a child to think he had to deal with the world on his own because she hardly had time for him.

The bitterness that came with it made him want to run from it quickly.

**“Historia -”** He started to protest but then felt her fingers wander over the curves of his many scars. It made him flinch and tense up.

**“…You’re going to have another one of these…because of me**.” _There it was_ – the heartbreak he knew she was hiding this entire time. He wondered how long she was going to keep up the cheerful façade.

**“I’m sor-“**

**“Don’t.”** He cut her off quickly. He could hear her breathing deeply and exhaling slowly; she was trying to find composure again.

**“ I was only following orders.”** \- _Such empty words_; but there were some truth to them. But it made him realize that it was also partially a lie; that even if it wasn’t an order his instincts would’ve forced him to jump in the way of the assailant’s blade anyways.

_ It wasn’t because he cared deeply for her beyond the line of duty. _

**_Yes_** – it was because it went against his nature to not to help someone stay alive.

_‘I’m sure she didn’t expect some heroic compassion from me, given our last actual encounter.’_

**“ So you don’t need to feel bad.”** Levi continued, shuffling away from her touch. Last thing he wanted was to burden her with his choices.

And yet, he still felt her roll down his shirt. Despite how callous he was trying to appear, she didn’t abandon her kindness toward him.

_‘Jesus Christ.’_

**“Don’t tell me how to feel, _Captain_.” **Her tone was stern and he wasn’t going to lie, it surprised him. She went to sit down this time across from him, her expression _broken _but **true.**

**“Get some rest. We will leave before dawn.”**

**“Where are we going?”**

**“…Where all the rats run when they need to lay low.”** He was referring to the crime lord supposedly responsible for putting a bounty of the queen’s head.

Historia’s eyes widen in shock as she uttered,

**“…The underground city?”**

* * *

Sorry for taking so long to update!** I finally outlined the entire main plots of the story. **

This chapter was a small bullet but it turned into much more than I anticipated.

Especially the part about Levi’s mother. I actually really wish to explore his feelings regarding her in this story.

It’s odd because in the manga/anime I don’t think they EVER give you any insight on what Levi is thinking or really feeling. So this was actually quite fun.

I want to develop these two as a pair so expect a lot of random moments like this. I promise to update again this week!!! Thank you all for the kudos and comments!


	4. Of Lilac and Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is forced to face old demons and Historia is beginning to see another side to Levi she never knew existed as she enters his world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to both of my wonderful reviews from last chapter: Afiuma and Clara. Thank you two for leaving such thoughtful, inspiring and wonderful comments! Truly put a smile on my face and pushed me to keep going to write this kickass chapter! I hope you both really enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it!
> 
> \----
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTES WHEN READING:
> 
> Anything written in italics like this: ' italic words ' - means the character is saying it in his head and not out loud.  
Anything IN BOLD in between quotations like this: " BOLD " is what is being said outloud.
> 
> Anything written in italics without any sort of quotation are just words I mean to highlight.  
Again, point of views change depending on whose name is listed before the writing starts!

* * *

> **Historia:**

The air was heavy and stiff and with its humidity came the overpowering scent of rotten garbage and other inexplicable foul smells. The difference from the brisk air outside and the dry hot air once she entered the tunnel was nearly suffocating. She choked on the dirty atmosphere, hands clasping to shield her nose and mouth from it all as the pair ventured deeper into the catacombs. A glance at the captain and he seemed completely unmoved, carrying on with torch in hand and an expressionless face per usual. But she noticed something different about his cold exterior as she continued to stare; his grimace deepened and his eyes weighed further down than she ever thought it could.

Looking away, she was suddenly not bothered by everything as guilt soon consumed her; knowing deep down it was because of her _he was walking straight back into the depths of hell_. Pausing in her tracks, Historia’s eyes widen just as her lips fell in complete awe as she stood above the city and witnessed all the lights that continued to burn and the people who still resided.

**“…There’s…still people living here.”** Even though she said it out loud, she still couldn’t believe it. She and Levi spent countless days working around all the old political precedents and financial concerns in order to free the people below.

_So then why…?_

A step beside her signaled that Levi was near.

**“Don’t be so surprised. Some people can’t let go of their old ways. As nice as living above clearly is – some people are fucking terrified of change.”**

It was still inconceivable to her but as she looked to the other and saw the certainty written across his visage, she knew that he knew what he was talking about.

**“This is all most people here have ever known – this cage of dirt and disease. You can’t expect them to want better just because you’re telling them _it IS_ better. To them – this is enough.”**

The shock started to wear off as he reassured her of these crazy truths. She thought for a moment she had done something wrong. Why was she always trying to take the blame for everything? Again she glanced at Levi and realized he was staring off into the distance, lost within his own cogitations.

**“…Unfortunately…that means the underworld crime lords still have power …as long as there’s people to control.”** Historia said solemnly as Levi finally looked in her direction, staring for a moment before saying,

**“…Exactly.”**

It disgusted her how she was fighting for these people’s freedoms and there were vile men lurking to take advantage of broken people. She stepped forward and said in a firm tone,

**“Then let’s do what they tried with me and knock them off their throne!”** There was fire burning in her eyes, ones she nearly forgot lingered within her ever since she donned the burden of the crown. She was taught all the etiquettes of what royalty was supposed to behave and sound like. Once again her true self was being buried beneath a façade. But now, no one was going to tell her how to feel and act.

Suddenly, she felt a palm rest heavily against her head, snapping the woman from her vigorous stance and turning her attention toward him.

**“Don’t get ahead of yourself, _Princess_.” **

He moved his face a bit closer than usual as he controlled the movement of her head with his fingers, gently making her look at him more direct.

**“You’re under my protection. You won’t be putting yourself in harm’s way to knock anyone on their ass. That’s gonna be _my j_ob.”**

His tone seemed lighter than usual but his stare was still as empty as usual. She couldn’t read him at all – _was he being playful, sarcastic or…what?_ He moved his hand away and stared at the path leading them down even further.

**“Let’s go.”** He said leaving the queen confused.

_‘So I’m not going to fight either?_ ‘ She said to herself, a bit annoyed.

Still, she rushed to catch up with him. He crossed every corner like he knew these streets from the back of his hand, forcing the blonde to rush in order to keep up while trying to take in her surroundings. Graffiti on every wall, trash littered everywhere to the point where at times you had no choice but to kick it up as you walked. There were families going on about their lives as if this was normal, creepy men with odd looking ripped up style clothing and women hardly wearing anything that just stared at her like the black sheep. It made her a bit uncomfortable but she knew that with Levi she had nothing to worry about. So she sped up without looking forward, trying to make sure she was keeping up when suddenly she hit a figure harshly.

Breaking away from her trance, Historia looked forward and realized she bumped harshly into Levi. He stopped so abruptly and didn’t move. Curiosity forced the queen to peek around him and he was standing in front of a beat up looking tavern. It was incredibly loud with people shouting and women laughing along with some drumming sounds.

**“…Is this it?”** She glanced at his face and saw how deadly his gaze was in this moment.

**“…Yeah.”** His voice was low.

Again she looked at this place in confusion.

‘_What was this place that made him look so angry?’_

**“Listen up; you do not speak to anyone.”** He turned and said sternly.

**“Just stay close to me – got it?”** He was barking orders now, depicting the severity behind his words if she were to disobey. It startled her a bit, leaving her speechless until he yelled,

**“Historia?!”**

**“Y-yes!”**

_‘ Why is he so on edge? ‘_

Turning he let out a heavy sigh and pushed open the two swinging gates and Historia followed slowly after. It smelled of heavy perfumes, drowning out the scent of the poverty stricken city with its overbearing scent of lilac mixed with cigarette smoke and alcohol. The place was filled with people, drunk looking men being whisked away by half naked women all donned in makeup and pinned up hairdos. She started getting pushed about through the crowd of partying people and she started throwing out her hand in attempt to get Levi’s attention. The last thing she wanted was to be mixed up alone in this mess of a place.

Just when she thought she lost sight of him and anxiety started to fester within her chest, she felt someone grab at her fingers, clenching them tightly but not harshly. As she was pulled forward she noticed it was Levi who only paused to look at her for a moment, checking her up and down before turning on his heel and marching on his mission again – _but this time he did not release her. _

Gingerly, she moved her eyes from the sight of his back to his fingers gripping hers in astonishment. This act of sincerity seemed _beyond him_. But it was his rough; battle worn calloused covered digits holding hers. Again she looked at him a bit heartbroken – knowing it was probably his fear of this place that brought this out of him.

_‘ Or maybe this was just a part of him I haven’t gotten to know yet?’_

As they approached a set of twin ruby colored doors, the guards standing by each one picked up their slack and stood up straight in both shock and fear at seeing Levi. It was then he finally let go of her and she stood idly behind him.

**“…Looked what the cat dragged in.”** One of the burley men spat with a congested tone. Clearly he was a heavy smoker.

**“You know who I’m here for.”** Levi said sternly and they smiled.

**“Sure, go right in – he’ll be glad to see ya.” **

_‘ What kind of guards just let people in? Or did Levi have such an infamous rep that they knew better than to challenge him? ’_

The two guys opened each door open and Levi turned to Historia and nodded for her to follow and as they both entered, the doors shut once again. Historia studied the room, red rugs and curtains, pillars all covered in graffiti but this area was somewhat quieter than where she previously was. Yet, it was still very lively. The lights were dimmer and it smelled of cigar ash more than anything. Clearly this was a private area – probably for the customers with heavier pouches.

**“ As he lives and breathes!!!”** An enthusiastic voice shouts from the corner of the room, forcing both of them to look in the direction just to see a sly smile on an older man with too many rings on his fingers. His white button up was clean but no longer white, unbuttoned all the way down to his abdomen and his long brown pants were a bit too tight looking. He walked with such joy and carelessness that it was clear he ran the place and profited from it.

**“Levi – it’s been a long time! Tell me, to what do I owe the pleasure?!”** He approached the two of them closely, one glance at Historia but then back at Levi.

**“Cut the shit Kurt. I’m here to find out about the Don.”** Suddenly the room grew quieter and all eyes were on them. A few men surrounded the pair but did not seem hostile – to the queen at least.

Kurt snickered out of disbelief.

**“…and what would a guy like you want with a guy like him, huh?”**

**“Answer the fucking question. I don’t have all day.” **Levi growled.

A guy stepped up in defense for his boss but Kurt threw out a hand to force him to stop in his tracks.

**“ Ya don’t wanna try ‘dis one. He fights hella dirty.”** Kurt said with a devious smile, as if he enjoyed the memory behind his words. Silence lingered for a moment before Kurt spit out his tooth pick and smiled yet again.

**“ If he’s got you for an enemy along with the scouts, I ain’t gunna stick by his side. I’m no fucking idiot.”** He said before taking a step forward to whisper in Levi’s ear. All Historia could make out was the word _West side._ She was concentrating so hard that she did not realize a man was creeping up close to her.

**“Hey there baby!”** A hand grasped at her wrist and pulled, forcing her to look his way. He was bald with many missing teeth, cheeks the color of roses. Clearly, he was heavily intoxicated.

**“…How much girlie!?”**

Historia became nervous at how his eyes traveled along her body before making its way up to her eyes.

_What the hell was he asking of me?_

Historia fought against his pull to get her arm back but he would not let go and his grip only tightened when she resisted.

** “Hey c’mon don’t be sh-“** \- Suddenly he flew across the room and behind the counter, knocking down bottles of wine and breaking cups with him. Historia was startled for a moment before she looked at Levi, his body hunched forward and his hand balled into a fist.

* * *

> **LEVI:**

**“Keep your filthy fuckin hands off her.”** His tone was just as menacing as his eyes – they were unforgiving and wolf life. Kurt started laughing hysterically at the entire ordeal, _as if it wasn’t his assets being broken. _

**“I knew someone was gonna win ass whooping with you here!”** He continued to laugh like a belligerent fool. Levi turned and looked at Historia for a moment, not saying a word until he turn slightly to the side and said,

**“If I find out you lied to m-“**

**“Hey hey heyyy…c’mon is that how you talk to an old family friend?”** He complained but still had a smug smile on his face. Levi was turning to leave, ignoring his previous statement completely.

**“Ya can’t still hate me over what happened to your mot-“**

In a flash, Levi’s fingers were wrapped around Kurt’s neck and his body lifted off the ground. Everyone now drew their blades, but still hesitated to attack him. Historia became nervous and knew this wasn’t going to end well if she continued to let things go as they were. Usually, it was Levi trying to get Hange to remain under control. 

**“…I’ll take…that…as a yes…”** Kurt choked out with a smirk, staring directly into the eyes of a wild beast. Levi’s eyes remained fixated on his prey, thirsty for its blood and it showed in how his hands trembled around the other’s neck. Through the burning rage that coursed through his veins, a cooling gentle touch forced him to crash back into reality. He stared; expression completely unchanged at Historia’s gentle hand resting over his that was gripping the other. She pushed forward and looked at him eye to eye, as if he was the only one there.

**“…_Please_, calm down Levi**.” She addressed him out of formality, not as her Captain but him directly. It was then he remembered why he was even in this hell hole to begin with, He had to get her to safety. And here he was resting his focus upon her with eyes eager to kill. Quickly he tossed Kurt to the side, a rough groan of irritation leaving him as he did.

_‘I’m a fucking idiot.’ _He said to himself while trying to tame the wildfire within him.

**“Let’s go.”** He said heading toward the door.

**“Don’t ya need some weapons there boy?”**

Levi paused in his tracks, _silent but ready._

**“…Don’t think I didn’t notice your _no weapon havin ass_ the moment I saw ya.”** He wasn’t just a moron it seemed. Guess that is why he leads these packs of idiots. Kurt let out one big, disgusting wet sounding cough and sat happily on the floor with a knee kicked up.

**“ Tell ya what – you can have here Thomas’ sword as he can’t do shit with it anyways.”** The man mentioned looked at his boss completely offended and hurt. Then Kurt tossed a sheathed dagger across the floor, landing it just before Historia.

**“And my special dagger for the lil lady.”**

Levi turned and looked at him with indifference. Thomas was already giving up his sword to Levi but he wasn’t taking it just yet.

**“You and I both know you’re gonna need it around these parts. Especially walkin ‘roun with that pretty lil lady over th-“**

**“…Why?”** Levi asked bluntly. Kurt looked to the ground and snickered, eyes closed as he remained quiet for a moment. When he looked back up, his eyes showed something different in them and Levi could see it behind his messed up long dirty blonde strands of hair.

**“…Cause…_I really_ am sorry for what happened to Kuchel.”** He allowed the wisdom of silence to linger before he said,

**“…all these years, I know I was responsible. I just neva’ wanted to admit it.”**

It angered Levi that he had the nerve to try to act remorseful when he continued to let this wretched place thrive in its lustful and greedy ways.

Historia picked up the blade, knowing Levi told her that she wasn’t going to be the one fighting and concealed it. Then Levi took the short sword and wrapped the rope from the sheathe over his shoulder before leaving without uttering a word. The red doors slammed behind him and he was never going to look back. He was silent, both his hands balled into fists as he exited the house of sin with Historia now beside him.

She was quiet about it all and he was grateful for it. The next thing he wanted was her bombarding him with questions but it seemed she was considerate than most. The two continued down the alleys, Levi trying to get as far away from that fucked up place. Despite his mind being a bit boggled, they were still heading west to where they needed to go.

A cold shiver ran down his back, forcing the soldier to pause. He felt eyes preying on him with such blood thirst and it was then he heard the sound of wires scratching from the odm gear. Quickly, he turned and saw the symbol of the military police just before jumping out of the way from an attack above. Levi rolled in front of Historia who looked on in confusion as more and more men donned in the police garments came from the shadows.

_“1, 2, 3…no 4. Shit.”_ Levi cursed mentally.

**“…Where here for her Majesty.”** The man who attacked first said as he stood up tall with a stern expression. 

**“…and your head!”**

* * *

** Helloooo everyone! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. I feel myself becoming more in tuned with the setting/story / characters that my writing is truly starting to shine, along with my creativity. As mentioned in the tags, there will be original characters made to help push the narrative. I am truly enjoying writing these two as well as digging into details about Levi that isn't mentioned. That's the glory of fanfiction though right? Hopefully, I will be out with a new chapter this week again! I am going to have a bit more free time so I will definitely try my best to since I am on a roll!!!**

**Thank you all who have left kudos, comments/feedback. That is truly what is pushing me to keep writing and the comments on the last chapter truly inspired me to quickly write this one up!**

**Have a great day everyone, stay safe and I will see ya guys in the next chapter!!**

**\- Aki **


	5. "Thank you Historia"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my dear friend and sister in law - xShekie! 
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Although it is always hard for me to consider any type of tenderness from Levi in a canon light, I tried my very best to write him as in character as possible during those kinds of moments. So PLEASE at the end of this chapter, tell me how I did in handling putting Levi in that kind of situation because I wish to know where to improve or if I did an alright job!!

* * *

> **Levi:**

His thoughts were in disarray.

_Were they here to hurt or rescue Historia? Would they be so bold as to wear their uniform in order to take her out or did they want me to think that they were here as her savior in order to get a chance at her head?_

_Fucking shit._

He couldn’t settle with what the right choice was – which is usually why he left that up to other people. Quickly, he drew his sword from its sheathe but remained on the defensive, standing closer to Historia. Regardless what their intent was, protecting her was his priority.

**“ _You_ – baldy.”** He was referring to the only soldier ballsy enough to attack him. Everyone else around him looked scared shitless.

**“ You said you’re after my head right? Care to tell me why before I shove my blade down your throat?”** The man scoffed before saying,

**“You kidnapped the princess and in doing so, killed two of her guards.”** The man straightened his posture with a smirk on his face as he went on to say,

**“Or do you have no recollection of that because you weren’t working alone?!”**

**“ No! Levi didn’t kidnap me he-“**

**“Historia shut up!!”**

**“Don’t worry your Majesty; you don’t need to lie for him in order to remain safe. We’re here to save you from this vermin.”**

Historia completely ignored what the man said and instead focused on Levi and as he turned slightly in order to whisper to her,

**“…We don’t know if we can trust them. So don’t tell them anything.”**

**“So what…you’re going to kill these innocent men for acting upon their sacred duty?”** Her voice trembled and it was then another concern hit him. He looked at the four dumbfucks and accepted that he wasn’t going to lie down and be captured but he couldn’t kill them either. Like Historia said, they could be victims of this foul play.

A heavy, irritated sigh escaped him as he went to turn his sword around, so that the blade was facing him and only the blunt side of the steel would hit these damned fools.

The other soldier seemed to catch wind of this but readied his blades.

**“You boys already know we can’t take him 1 on 1 so we need to attack at once if there’s any hope to rescue the Queen.”** He shouted in morale. Still, the others seemed inexperienced and terrified.

_Why would the commander send out these fucking scrubs to save their precious queen? _

It became silent and not even a breath was taken as tension began to build, pushing adrenaline into Levi’s veins. A sudden movement and finally, Levi could react.

The baldy who seemed to be the leader of his squad rushed forward while the others used the ODM gear to rise above. Quickly, Levi clashed blades with him and held his ground – only to get the other to think he had him pinned. Levi took a glimpse above and saw them ready to dive down onto him like an eagle preying on a rabbit. He was counting down the seconds, watching them adjust their weight before detaching the lines.

Finally, Levi dipped down and kicked the squad leader’s feet from beneath him, forcing him to fall on his ass and as the other 3 were falling down, Levi leaped out of the way and let them all collapse on one another.

Leaving no time to waste, he rushed forward and cut down the first man who found himself back on his feet but was completely vulnerable. It felt weird, feeling his blade only hit against bone but never cutting into flesh. He heard a few cracks against his opponent’s ribs as the poor bastard cried out in agony.

Swiftly, Levi turned and dodged another’s attack, using his blind spot against him as he cut down without remorse on the boy’s shoulder – forcing his victim’s knees to buckle as he fell to the ground squirming in pain.

Deadly and cold was of his presence as he marched toward the last remaining two – the squad leader and a shriveled up useless kid who couldn’t stop shaking.

**“What the fuck are you doin’?! Attack him!!”** The baldy shouted, making the kid jump in his own skin. Levi gingerly approached them, hoping they weren’t going to be stupid enough to try him. As baldy rushed in without fear, shouting a useless battle cry, the other slowly followed in pursuit. Levi sighed softly before gripping the hilt to his blade and reading their leader’s movement. He had one blade resting at his side and another in front of him. He was going to cut down first with the sword to his front but merely using it as a diversion for his hidden blade at his side.

_Oldest trick in the book._

As it played out just the way Levi assumed it would, Levi bashed the back of his blade harshly against the side of the guy’s neck, rendering him unconscious instantly. Watching him hit the ground; he felt bad for the poor bastard but commended his courage.

Now, he looked to the last man standing with a dark curiosity – _was he going to grow a pair or runaway? _He truly hoped for the latter. He was clean cut just as all of the previous King’s guards were – with a haircut similar to his only without the undercut. He still had a baby face and he was trying to take down humanity’s strongest. The idiot fell to his knees and begged for mercy and Levi only saw this as an opportunity. Quickly, he grabbed the blond by his collar and lifted him up.

**“Listen up, pretty boy – if I see another one of you military dogs out here I promise you that your queen will NOT be returned in one piece – got it?!”**

**_“Excuse me?”_** Levi could hear Historia question in an offended voice as he quickly glanced at her and saw her put her hands on her hips. He could see from her expression that she thought he was being a fucking idiot. But as long as it bought him some time before he would have to hurt another one of those brats the better. The soldier bowed his hand and whimpered before nodding cowardly.

**“Good. “** Just as his grip on the other’s was loosening, Levi caught wind of his quick movements and jerked his head back just before the blade really cut into him. A slice just at his cheekbone, below his right eye. A look of astonishment painted across the Captain’s features as he stared at this boy who now glared back at him with a viciousness that couldn’t belong to the crybaby he was just holding.

Levi let go of him completely and fell back, gaining a safe space from him as he wanted to assess what the fuck was going on. The soldier stood up and held both of his blades with confidence, a look of determination burning within his angry green eyes.

**“ I won’t let you hurt her Majesty!”**

Levi smirked and wiped the dripping blood from his face.

**“You put on quite the act you little shit.”**

The other remained silent as he charged at Levi quickly – _he was unpredictable as his footing seemed weak until the very last moment when he cut down with brute strength_. Levi held his own while watching Historia rush forward.

**“Historia!!”** She paused in her tracks.

**“You will address her as your queen you vermin!”** The other spat bitterly and yet, Levi kept his eyes on her.

**“ As your Captain, I am ordering you to stay put!”** He demanded harshly, knowing that look on her face as he’s seen it on others before they were about to do something completely reckless. The other pushed back only to try and attack Levi again _– and again_. This kid was stronger than he looked. But his luck was about to run out. The next rush forward, Levi quickly danced around his attack and kneed him in the stomach hard, knocking the wind out of him. As he groaned on the floor, Levi kicked the blades from his hands, having to step on his right wrist in order to force him to let go before both of his swords fell into the sewer. Levi slowly panted, looking down at the little shit that was now catching his breath.

**“Remember what I said – tell the others.”** He stated coldly before turning on his heel toward Historia. Within seconds he heard a roar and turned to see the man charging at him completely empty handed. He tossed aside his right hook with the wave of his hand and immediately punched him in the face. But the kid did not falter but instead he grabbed Levi by his shirt vigorously before spitting the blood from his mouth on Levi’s face as he said,

**“ I will not leave here without her!”**

This forced something to snap in Levi. He was relentless in how he beat the soldier into the ground, kicking him around like a piece of garbage on the street. Just as he grabbed the bastard from his shirt to continue his blows, he felt a force shove him to the floor. With widen eyes, he saw Historia standing before the soldier with her arms spread out, _acting as his protector_.

**“What the fuck are you doing!?”**

**“That’s my line!”**

**“ You were a soldier once – why don’t you know how to follow the simplest of fucking orders!?”** Levi said charging at her in a fit of rage not just from this moment but the build up from the entire day. He felt like his old self, the shadow that lingered along this forsaken city was starting to dig itself out and breathe again. That was when she grabbed Levi by his shirt and forcefully pulled him to her as she shouted angrily,

**“Yes_, I was a soldier_. But now I am _your _Queen and you WILL listen to ME now!” **This knocked the wind out of the Captain – the adrenaline which was boiling within him started to fade and he simply stared in awe and confusion at this tiny girl who was bolder than anyone he’d ever met.

**“Stand down and get yourself together!!!”** She demanded before turning to tend to the wounded soldier. She took out a cloth from the satchel she got from that family and helped him clean up his face.

**“…Y-your Majesty…”**

**“Ssh. Don’t talk, you’re really hurt.”** The boy laughed warmly while taking the cloth and cleaning himself up.

**“…Don’t get my blood on you please.” **He said lightly, forcing a smile across Historia’s lips. Levi continued to remain speechless, just watching everything play out like he was some spectator.

**“Listen to me okay Elias, Levi is not your enemy.” **

_‘She knows this fuck?!’_

**_“_He did not kidnap me or kill anyone. I know you were told otherwise but please trust in my words. ”** Elias looked confusingly at Historia then at Levi. The Captain felt guilty looking at how fucked up his face was and looked away before scoffing.

_‘This can’t be fucking happening right now.’_

Historia helped him to his feet , said a few more words inaudible to Levi and nodded before going over to him and saying,

**“Let’s go now.”**

Levi nodded and went to follow her but stopped to look at Elias who was now tending to his comrades. Something about his entire encounter with him didn’t sit right. But he ignored his feeling and kept close to Historia. They were silent for a while, walking aimlessly as Levi didn’t know what to say in this moment. It was then he saw a group of abandon homes.

**“Hey.”** He called out in a husky tone. As she looked at him he then pointed to the building in the middle.

**“Let’s hideout there until all of this dies down. There had to be more squads than just theirs lingering around – _if they really meant to rescue you. “_**

She nodded and the two took refuge in a beat up apartment that still had furniture in it. Looks like a family up and left once they heard they could go above.

> **Historia:**

Dusting off the couch in order to take a seat, she looked at Levi and saw him hunched on the floor with his back against the wall. Confused, she stared wondering why he chose the floor instead of the couch she was desperately trying to clean off for the both of them. She took one glance at the couch but then decided to join Levi on the floor. She could see in the way his body flinched that he was lost in thought before she slid down against the wall to find a place beside him. She wanted to make a comment about him retreating to there and how odd it was but as the words danced along her tongue, they soon retreated down her throat. She took a glance at this 1 room apartment. It had everything in it but was only a bit bigger than a jail cell. It saddened her to think people actually lived like this for centuries.

**“…You know, _you really are something_.”** Levi’s words broke the silence and forced her to look his way.

**“Hm?”** She hummed with a look of disorientation. But he remained silent as he stared outward and just as Historia was going to accept the conversation wasn’t going to go anywhere, he said –

**“You’ve really changed from that last time…”** He didn’t finish his sentence but she knew instantly what he was talking about. How he aggressively forced her to be queen by grabbing her by the collar of her shirt and screaming demands.

_'Oh how the roles were reversed today.'_

**“…You got a lot of guts_, Princess_.”** He said in a light tone while looking at her with a grin curving upon his lips. This sight made something within her flutter – even if it wasn’t a full blown smile, Levi wasn’t scowling at her. With widen eyes, she stared even though he already looked away. Catching herself, she immediately felt sheepish for gawking. Turning away she cleared her throat and then said,

**“…Does that mean you’re going to let me fight some of our battles too?” **Emphasis on ‘our’

This only made Levi snicker again but he did not deny her. The two fell silent for a bit, lost within their own thoughts when Historia said hesitantly,

**“…Levi?”**

** _“Hm?”_ **

She looked to him, lips quivering as what she was about to ask terrified her but it was begging to be said.

**“…Back at that place…”** She could feel his body tense from just his shoulder which touched her.

**“…I just never saw you with that look before.”** She was referring to the fear but wasn’t brave enough to say it outright.

**“…I’m uh…I guess I’m just sorry…that because of me you were forced back there.”** She cowered out of asking what she truly wished to but still said something else that was on her mind. Levi didn’t say anything in response and honestly, it stung a little.

_'Was he mad at her for what she said? Disgusted? Or was he pondering?'_

She couldn’t tell. She looked away and sighed softly, feeling like an idiot for treading on unmarked territory.

**“…When you told everyone about who you really were…” **He started saying, forcing her attention back on him.

**“…You said you watched your mother die, _didn’t you_?”**

His words stabbed like a knife, against an old wound she didn’t know was still there. Shamefully, she bowed her head and said softly,

**“…Yes.”**

Then it was silent for a few more moment until Levi said,

**“…I know that feeling too.”** His voice was solemn and immediately, her heart jumped at the realization that he was opening up. She stared and waited patiently for him to gather his words but _oh did her heart race._

**“…Only difference is she wasn’t murdered on the spot. She died slowly by a disease she caught…from one of her…clients…_she met from that place_.”** Anxiety began to bubble in her chest as he continued. A heavy sigh left him as he went to grip his forehead and the hair which fell over it.

**“…I sat in a corner like this for days, wondering if she was going to move, hoping she’d get up and say something to me. But soon days became weeks and weeks became months and finally, her rotting body left a smell that told me she was gone for a long time, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. So I sat there, starving myself and choosing death because there was nothing else to live for.”**

Tears began to roll from Historia’s eyes as her lips quivered a silent whimper.

> **Levi: **

Pressing his fingers over his eyelids, he tried to shut out the images of her he had of the final day she lived from his mind. But they haunted him just like they did every single night. She wished him to live a life of good, hoped he would have many friends and be able to eat 3 good meals a day – _the normal things a mom would wish for._ He could see the tears in her eyes that rested just at her waterline as she tried to remain strong even in her weakened state; with a broken smile and regret lingering in her beautiful pools of blue.

It was then he heard sniffling and moved his hand away from his face to immediately look at Historia. Shock soon replaced his look of anguish and irritation. Unlike him, she was expressing herself openly, crying tears he couldn’t ever shed, not even in his mother’s final moments. It tugged at his heart_, in a place he didn’t even know existed_. His lips parted in awe as he tried to make sense of everything; this feeling in his chest as well as her tearful response.

_'What is this?'_

**“Hist-“** He turned to face her, biting back the words he was about to say as he knew he was about to speak carelessly.

**“…I’m so sorry.”** She tried to shield her tears from him by looking away and wiping them.

**“…It just kills me -”** Her words made him jump – _and he didn’t know why._ He was almost scared of what she was about to say. She reopened her eyes, pressed her lips together as to fight her cries before saying,

**“…It kills me that the world had betrayed you and yet, you continue to fight in order to save it.”** She cried out.

_‘ Historia please, I am not even close to being as honorable.’_

**“…and not one soul even thanks you for all you’ve done – they just expect it from you.”**

He thought back on her words and realized the only person to ever thank him for anything was Erwin…just as he marched on to his death.

She looked to him fearlessly with her face a complete mess.

_'What the fuck am I supposed to do?'_

This woman was here giving him her heart on her sleeve and the only thing he could think of was to act like it wasn’t affecting him. She stared at him like she was expecting something from him, her eyes almost pleading for a response but words betrayed him like they always did and he just looked away, unable to find the courage to look at her anymore.

_‘ Why are you crying…for my sake?’_

He damned it all – her heart full of empathy was definitely a rarity which is why he didn’t want to do anything to damage it.

**“…Forgive me…”** She said tearfully.

_'Don’t you fucking dare.'_

**“I didn’t mean to burden you with my tears…”** She forced a giggle as she continued to sniffle and choke back her tears.

**“…”**

**“I just…”** She cried softly.

**“…You idiot.”** He uttered tenderly just before gently gripping the back of her head with his hand and pushing her into the right side of his chest, closer to his shoulder. He continued to look off into the space before him while attempting to bring comfort to Historia. He could feel her body tense but soon relaxed into him as she used one hand to grip his shirt while she wept. A heavy sigh escaped him quietly as he felt the weight of her tears hitting against his concrete heart. Still, it was liberating to have someone weep for him because his tears dried so long ago.

_‘Thank you Historia.’_

* * *

Ahhh...I was allowed to explore many ideas in this chapter. For one, I really want Historia thanking Levi to be extremely sentimental. 

I really hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I updated quickly huh?! Haha 


	6. Your Will To Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi introduces the horrors involved in fighting people instead of Titans and even further pushes the harsh reality she can face if she hesitates to fight.  
With a blade in hand, Historia prepares to learn under his tutelage.

> **Historia: **

Her screams echoed in the dark chambers of her mind, her once peaceful sleep plagued by the final groans her mother was able to emit as blood soon filled her trachea. 

**“If only...I had killed you.”** Her haunting words croaked out from the feeble woman, forcing Historia awake. Her nerves weren’t as shaken as they used to be whenever she had these nightmares; they’ve become such a norm that she was almost always unmoved by it.

Azure irises was in a daze, focusing on the poorly lit room; dust rested on every surface from the table, to an unused oil lamp and the first thing that came into her mind was how Levi was able to withstand these conditions given his hate for dirt. A deep breath was quickly inhaled, her eyes widened as she realized the reality of her situation – _Levi was with her!_ Shuffling in place, she turned to her right and realized she had accidentally fallen asleep on him after her emotional breakdown last night. Quickly, anxiety began to fester as she was worried he would be upset that she invaded his space like that. But, upon further speculation, the blonde realized that he was in a deep sleep. Listening carefully, she heard his almost silent breathing.

His sleeping face looked so peaceful and soft – _a complete change from his constant scowling expression._ This captivated her and without knowing, she inched closer toward him to get a better look. There wasn’t any sunlight peeking through the window’s drapes but instead, artificial lights from outside and they rested upon his figure perfectly.

**_‘This was the Levi no one knew about – the one that could look gentle and child-like.’_** Historia said mentally, completely enthralled by his sleeping form. Wondrous blue eyes studied him as a sensation tickled her heart to see this vulnerable side to him _– it was like a gift_. He was usually so terrifying and intimidating.

In a blink of an eye, Levi’s eyes immediately shot in her direction, catching her off guard and forcing her to snap out of the trance she was in. A chill traveled down her spine, having been caught by that icy glare gawking at him like an idiot.

**“What the fuck are you lookin’ at?”** He groaned, still clearly tired. He leaned forward and rubbed the exhaustion away from his eyes, a sigh leaving him as she adjusted her position back to where it was prior to her prying nature.

**“...S-_sorry_.”** The words trembled from her lips, a hue of pink warming against her cheeks as embarrassment took place of the slight fright she endured.

**“I felt you staring at me in my sleep _damn it.”_** He said sounding irritated. He was as attentive out on the battlefield as he was anywhere else; _constantly on his guard_. She should’ve figured. She bit back from saying anything else. Such a shame that a gift was short lived. Now he was eyeing her down like an angry wolf again.

Things remained quiet for a bit as Levi adjusted to being awake. He repositioned his legs and rested his elbow on his knee before saying;

**“Do you know that you snore in your sleep?” **Historia immediately jumped into defense at his words.

**“_Y_-you’re lying!”**

**“Nope – and you sleep with your mouth wide open. I bet spiders crawl in all the time.”** His tone was quite stern but she could tell he was joking. The idea of bugs crawling into her mouth at night freaked her out.

**“ – Not very lady-like, especially for a queen.”** He continued to poke at her. She bowed her head; feeling defeated in his little game and in an attempt to hide her beat red face.

**“ Geez, I liked you better when you were sleeping...”** She said almost under her breath. That was when she felt a warm hand press upon her head.

> ** Levi: **

He had to poke fun in order to alleviate the guilt that swept him from his first set of harsh words. His demeanor half asleep was entirely untamed _and even though he did not mean to_, he wouldn’t waste his time apologizing because he knew it wouldn’t be the last time he snapped without much thought. Gently, he pressed his hand upon her head, the only gesture of affection he could give without it feeling awkward or forced. He was still touched by her kindness last night – her weeping face would’ve stabbed at his heart had it not actually moved him instead; _to have someone care deep enough to cry for him was a new experience entirely and honestly, he had no idea how to react to it. _He would ruffle her hair and playfully mess it up while still staring down at her with his distant eyes – the words ‘thank you’ quivering upon his lips but the walls surrounding him prevented them from spilling. He could see the shock and confusion written across her visage and the Captain knew even if she pried, he wouldn’t say anything at all. Retreating his hand back to his side, Levi got up and dusted his clothes off and looked around at the despicable place.

**“I hope you’re ready for the long day ahead of you. “** He turned and looked at her with a strict expression.

**“Today you’re going to learn how to fight humans instead of Titans.”** Given the fact that there were now two different parties hunting for them, he couldn’t leave Historia vulnerable. Sure she was trained to fight Titans, aiming for the nape and avoiding getting eaten. But humans were much more dangerous in his opinion.

**“C’mon, let’s get out of this shithole.”**

There wasn’t much relief when going outside –_ the air wasn’t fresh and there wasn’t a sun to greet them with its radiance and warmth. _Just cavern walls and a foul stench he still could not shake. He marched to the back of the building, leading Historia to a secluded area. It was like an abandoned park, its slides were rusted and only one swing survived the age of time. Graffiti tagged the dark brick walls and tobacco littered the area.

**“...Hanji or someone she sent should be here in a day or two.”** He remarked plainly, taking the queen by surprise.

**“Huh?”** He could imagine the look on her face without even turning to look at her.

**“Hanji is always steps ahead. So she told me to meet someone at the south exit 4 days from the day I set off on my mission just in case things went to shit. “** Levi turned and looked down at her before continuing.

**“Whoever she sends as an envoy will let us know exactly what we’re dealing with up there and the next steps we’ll take. Just be patient.”** He requests as if they had any other choice. 

**“Take out the blade that piece of trash gave you yesterday.”** Historia pulled out the dagger and stared at him with widen eyes.

**“It’s going to just be you and I from here on out so I need you to be more than capable of protecting yourself.”** He witnessed the weight pushing her eyes down to the ground as he spoke. A hand pressed upon her right shoulder in order to get her attention back to him again as he said,

**“I understand fighting against the men who have sworn fealty under you is hard _– but take every single person but me as a potential assailant.”_** He felt her body tense beneath her fingertips. Softly, he squeezed to reinstate the words he was about to speak.

**“ _and I mean_ every single person but me – _got that?”_** He had to drill it into her head. A moment’s hesitation could mean her life and as of right now, he wouldn’t even trust the men donned in the military police’s emblem. He removed his hand from her and took a step back, observing her mentally taking in what he said and realizing the gravity behind it all. A heavy sigh left her and she soon looked to him with determination in her eyes _– the will to survive. _

**“Understood.”** She was like a soldier all over again.

**“Good.”** He walked closer to her and crossed his arms before saying,

**“Get in your offensive stance.”** He watched as she forced a ‘T’ with her feet. The footing was great and he could tell she hadn’t forgotten her days during boot camp. Although, they did not train her as vigorous in hand to hand as he had to learn. She held the dagger’s hilt with both hands and placed the blade straight forward.

**“One crucial thing you must break apart from fighting Titans versus fighting humans is -.”** Swiftly he swept her legs and she fell hard on her back. He stepped forward and towered over her, staring intently at her irritated but astonished expression.

**“- we don’t have our gear to fly around; your feet will mostly always be on the ground so you need to watch out for that. Once you’re on your back, you will be completely open for anything.”** He took his blade out quickly, grabbed at her wrist holding her weapon and pinned it before holding a blade to her neck without hesitation. She held her breath, startled by just how quick her life could’ve ended.

**“...All it takes is for someone to sweep your feet and rush forward during the confusion of you falling on your ass to slit your throat.”**

His eyes sharpened upon her just before he said,

**“Given how small you are – it would be easy for anyone to overthrow you and do whatever they please. _Would you want that?_ This is where your will to survive will matter the most.”** His goal was to intimidate her into realities he hoped would never be true but still, wanted her to realize it could be. There wasn’t room for naivety.

> ** Historia: **

His cold voice sent goose bumps all over her skin as she felt paralyzed beneath him. She never had to fight another person before. Titans weren’t smart enough to do something as sneaky and realizing this scared her. Within moments, Levi got up and sighed before holding out his hand to help her up. Once she stood up, it was easy to shake off the dirt from her clothes but not the wound to her pride.

**“...Don’t be discouraged.”** His words were tender and this left her baffled. Looking at him, she was puzzled as to how he read her mind before the thoughts of doubt fully formed.

**“You will get this – _I’ll make sure of it.”_** He reassured and this put a smile on her face.

**“- Although, you might hate me even more by the end of this.”** A fleeing moment it was – her smile faded just as quickly as it came.

**“We’re going to work on your footing and dodging first. For someone your stature, avoiding a blow of any kind is going to save your ass.” **Historia prepared herself once more, this time not letting her guard down.

**“I’m ready!” **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I apologize for taking an unplanned break! Life got pretty hectic for me.  
This chapter isn't as long or significant as I am trying to get back into the swing of things writing with these two once again.  
I promise updates will be monthly - hopefully at least 2-3 chapters per month!!
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful and supportive reviews/comments!  
They truly help push me to continue this fanfiction!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	7. His Eyes Like Starlight

**This chapter is dedicated to: TheCartoonPrincess on Fanfiction(.) net**

**She also has a wonderful RivaHisu fanfiction and I suggest you guys check it out and leave her some love!**

* * *

**Historia:**

Her fingers trembled as they ached, covered in cuts and dirt. She presented them before her and tried to focus to stop them from shaking but did so in vain. It was odd – boot camp did not leave her feeling like this. Levi truly was an unforgiving trainer and she thought the mean old bald sergeant was the worst.

Sitting against the old wooden building, she stared up and saw nothing but darkness. It was depressing not being able to see the beautiful sky or hear the birds. She wondered if it was night or day and it bothered her that the people who used to live here was always left with such an unknown. Curling up her knees to her chest, Historia wrapped her arms around them and placed her chin on the caps. A heavy sigh escaped her, blonde strands falling from behind her ear and over her features.

**"Could I even be of some help to someone like Levi…?"** For the first time she hated the feeling of being weak and envied the battle prowess of someone like Mikasa. Surely, if she was like her this entire situation would be different. She wouldn't have become such a burden but rather, _an ally._ The foes resting at her doorsteps would have hesitated before initializing an attack if she was as formidable as Mikasa.

Gently she buried her face into her knees and tried to ignore the pang hitting against her entire body.

**"Everything hurts…"** She murmured aloud, trying to ignore the foolish feelings lingering from her own insecurities.

**"…Titans are the most feared monsters in the world…and yet I've faced them head on and chose to join the survey corps. ** _ **So then why…"** _

Historia recalled the terrified bloodied face of the soldier from the previous day.

**"…Why does fighting humans intimidate me more…?"**

_ **"Because humans can wear many masks before you see how truly rotten to the core they are."** _

A rough voice snapped the blonde from her cogitations, forcing her to jump and look up at Levi who was staring harshly down on her with a satchel over his shoulder.

**" But by then it'll be too late, there's already a knife stabbed into your back."**

Widen eyes stared at him, knowing fully he was speaking from experience – _and then came the wonder of how he gained such wisdom._

He threw the bag down before her and it mad a loud thump.

**"Here – there's some honey in there, use it to disinfect your cuts before you lose your fingers."**

He turned a cold shoulder to her and bit into an apple and Historia took a moment to register the fact that they had no means to get any of this.

**"…Where did you get this?"**

**"Does it matter?"**

She flinched upon opening the bag and looked back up at him sternly.

**"You didn't steal this did you?"**

Levi turned on his heel and just stared.

**"We're training you to cut into the flesh of humans and ** _ **you ** _ **wanna start acting self-righteous about a few supplies?"**

**"We're training in the event that I HAVE to!"**

Levi scoffed before bending down in front of her before saying,

**"Whether you **_**have to**_** or **_**not**_** isn't always up to you, **_**Princess**_**." **The distance within his azure hues was unsettling. He placed his face closer to say in an icy tone;

**"Don't get shit twisted and try justifying it to make yourself feel better. Just accept this is what we must do in order to survive."** A chill flew down her spine but before she could contest an apple was stuffed into her mouth.

Confused, she watched Levi sigh in annoyance before getting back up and turning. He was staring at all the broken glass and rusted metals on the floor. A lot of it cut into her hands and arms.

**"…**_**Were these**_**...at least taken from children…?"** She still chimed in while taking out the glass jar of honey in a desperate attempt to alleviate the guilt that was beginning to bubble within her chest. Levi turned with an aggravated expression but remained silent before facing away once again.

"…_**You idiot**_** – how do you think anyone down here could get honey and apples?"** He groaned.

It was then she realized it – they were probably stolen from merchants from above and being sold down here overpriced. She stared back at Levi completely baffled.

"**I'm not that much of a piece of shit to steal from a bunch of brats"**

Once again she misplaced her judgment. Guilt ridden, the words quivered upon her lips but failed to escape. The damage has been done and anything else she would say might only make things worse.

Historia dipped a finger into the golden liquid and patted down on every wound she could find with a semi thick layer. It brought back memories of times when she had to do this as a child living back on the farm.

**"We're moving out. It's not good to stay in one spot for long. We need to meet up with Hange's envoy. We'll relocate near the south gate."** He marched over and took the satchel and threw it over his shoulder.

Twisting the cap back on the glass jar, Historia stood up and dusted off her dirty pale pink skirt.

"**When will they be here?"**

"**Tomorrow. So, we need to move and make sure we don't miss them."**

" **and what if they don't come?"**

"**Well then, we're shit out of luck."**

Hearing this was unsettling.

"**We need to go know what's truly going on up there and arrange our battle plan around that. We can't afford to act blindly."**

Historia nodded with a serious expression written across her visage. The two donned two dark brown cloaks, abandoning the wings of freedom insignia - one she had on prior upon entering the city to refrain from drawing attention. Historia was fixing up the belt which holstered her dagger to her hip when her hood was draped over her head, forcing her to look up at the Captain.

"**Don't remove this under any circumstances."** He demanded coldly as he threw his on.

"**...and your blade –" **He threw his eyes down at her side before saying,

"**Don't draw that damn thing unless you're going to mean it. Keep it concealed until then. "**

Again Historia nodded, feeling her fingers tingle with the memory of the hilt roughly resting upon her sweaty palms with the intent to kill another human and not to defeat a Titan. She closed her eyes and remembers that desire and acceptance she battled with, taking a deep breath and slowly exhaling to relieve whatever doubts that were trying to form.

"**Got it."** She reassured with a firm tone as Levi stared curiously and scoffed before turning on his heel.

They left the grounds and quickly made their way into town, sticking to the alleys instead of the center in order to avoid being out in the open. The stench of urine littered the place and although Historia tried to keep her head down to avoid making eye contact with people, curious eyes wandered and saw people going about their lives in these deplorable conditions; hanging out cloths on the line or hitting dust off their rugs over the window sill. She still couldn't understand why they chose to remain here. Wrapping around the corner, Historia saw a group of guys hanging about in front of a house tattooed with graffiti. The men glared in their direction, one smiling devilishly while licking the front of his blade disgustingly. The queen wished to pause in her tracks and go in another direction – _knowing full well they meant bad news_. Yet, as she was just about to, a big warm hand grasped hers and pulled her gently forward.

"_**...Don't."**_ Levi whispered, continuing to walk forward with her with the grip of her hand hiding within the closeness they now shared.

"**Don't show weakness. They will smell your fear and exploit it."**

Historia swallowed hard, forgetting the feeling of fear and insecurity from being sheltered within the castle for so long. Goosebumps trailed along her arms, like a storm upon the skin. She gripped Levi's hand back, tighter as to find reassurance in his presence once more.

'_**Yes – no matter what nothing will happen to me.**_** '**She thought quietly and then came a soft grin forming upon her thoughts.

"_**He is here with me – I am not alone; I have nothing to fear."**_ It was quite odd, to find comfort in a man whose mere stare could send wolves running with their tails tucked. Once again, she lifted her head, shoulders back with confidence – eyes glaring forward at the path ahead and ignoring the buffoons close by. She could feel their eyes upon her, like vultures scoping from above and yet, _she did not falter._ The blonde released his hand and marched on her own.

The pair exited the alley without any issues and Levi scouted the area for a moment before directing her to follow him to the right. The underground city was like a maze, many twists and turns one could take and Historia kept close in order to not get lost. Finally, after an hour of walking, Levi turned to her and said,

"**We'll hideout around here."** He pointed behind him at a large staircase a bit of distance away and said,

"**That is the entrance to the south gate."** Before Historia could speak, a voice cried out from a short distance away;

"_**Excuse me kiddos..."**_

Without much thought, Historia turned to the voice and laid eyes on a timid older woman.

"**...Yes?"** Historia replied with a softened expression and just as the older woman was walking closer; Levi placed himself in front of her, his stance defensive as her protector. Blue irises gazed at his back in astonishment.

"**...It's okay – it's just an old lady." **she whispered

"**She could be a ploy and a pawn for the enemy."** He glared at her from the side and said,

"**Didn't I tell you not to let you guard down with anyone besides me?"**

His husky tone had stolen her voice and she paused; unable to argue.

"**...Would you youngsters have some bandages I could barter for?"** The old woman presented her hand and she saw a large cut in her palm. It seemed like she rubbed dirt into it in order to prevent infection

"**Goodness!"** Historia danced around Levi to much of his dismay and grabbed the woman's palm and observed the wound.

"**The dirt can only prevent infection to an extent. I wanted to cover this while cooking so I wouldn't contaminate the rest of my food. Think ya guys got any to spare?"**

"**Yes of course."** Historia quickly reached into her satchel and Levi grabbed her wrist and walked beside her, cold eyes resting upon the woman as he said,

"**...What do you have to offer us first?"**

Historia simply stared in shock at his audacity to request anything from a poor old woman. But, as the stranger began to laugh, the blonde relaxed and turned to look back at her again, feeling a bit confused as to how she did not find Levi's demeanor offensive.

"**...Well how about a nice cooked meal and a bed for the night?"** She looked at the two with two wide eyes now and displayed she was blind in the right one.

"**Judging from the lack of patterns and stitches on your clothes – I can tell you two ain't from down here."** She smiled big and said sheepishly,

"**I don't got much to offer ya but that unfortunately."**

Before the queen could chime in, Levi said –

"**Thanks old lady – we'll take you up on that offer."**

Historia was taken aback for a moment. Levi was just up in arms about not trusting this woman and now he was willing to take refuge in her home. Unquestioning his judgment, she followed the two into the woman's home and Historia was shocked to see how beautiful the home itself was. Picture frames decorated the walls, the kitchen was equipped with colorful pots and pans, the walls were a bright yellow like the shining sun, bird statues and other knickknacks were shelved along the width of the stove and pretty much filled around every room.

Historia could smell something sweet in the air as she approached one of the painted animals.

"**My husband made those for me over the many years."** The old one hummed cheerfully, making Historia turn to look at her and smile. Levi surveyed the home and by a force of habit, checked for dust with his finger and looked amused as well as relieved to find none.

" **Don't ya worry, my husband and I dislike dirt and dust so we tried our best to always keep this place nice. He always believed that just because we were forced to live in the slums that we did not have to become one with it."** The older lady chuckled at the fond memory.

"**Sounds like a good man. Where is he anyways _grandma_?"** Levi said still looking about before directing his attention back to her. The woman cupped her hands and said with a solemn smile;

**"Oh he passed on a few years back unfortunately."** This broken news gutted the queen and she saw the instant regret on Levi's rather cold looking face. She was getting better at truly reading his expressions now.

"**I see. Sorry to hear that."**

Historia interrupted the awkward moment by grabbing the other's hand and bring her forward while saying,

"**Here – let me bandage that for you, okay?"** A tender tone to match the gentle smile curved upon rose colored lips.

The older woman was graciously accepted the aide and Levi took a sit beside Historia and watched her generously wrap the cloth around the woman's hand after dabbing some honey over the wound as well.

"**Thank you honey."**

"**No, thank you ma'am. We're grateful you invited us into your lovely home."**

"**Call me Anetta darlin' " Historia smiled once again before saying,**

"**Thank you, Anetta."**

The woman served up a creamy milky soup with potatoes, corn, and chunks of meat. Levi stared in shock along with Historia.

"**How did you retrieve these ingredients down here Anetta?"** Historia questioned without much thought.

"**Oh my now grown kiddos went above and they often bring me care packages."**

Levi went ahead and sipped at the hot soup and Historia stared at Anetta with a look of concern.

"**...Anetta...why won't you go above with them?"** A hesitant tone delivered her words.

"**Oh my dear...the sun's rays hurt my tired eyes that adjusted to the dim lights down here. The town above is too loud and as foolish as it may sound – I don't want to leave the memory of my husband here." **She took a look of her kitchen as if she was seeing her past playing right before her eyes.

"**We were young and stupid when we moved in here, fixed up the place and soon enough, he build on the little hut we had just so I could be comfortable and happy. Life was hard...but he would always smile and set me at ease."**

There was a heavy pause.

"**It's selfish of me to want to stay down here. But like I told my children – I am comfortable and happy down here so don't worry your pretty little head."**

Listening to her was somehow both heartbreaking but relieving at the same time. As queen it was important to learn about all of her subjects and this experience was truly eye opening.

"**But 'nough about me! You two dating or what 'cause ya'll are the cutest couple I've seen down here!"**

Historia nearly choked on her soup when she heard Levi's spoon drop against the bowl and his body shift from his seat a bit.

"**Yes we are."** He answered so bluntly it made Historia a blushing mess she couldn't even gather the courage to look in his direction.

'_**WHAT IS HE DOING?' **_she was screaming internally.

"**Oooh see I knew it! You two remind me of my husband and I. He was very intimidating and unapproachable to others but with me he was truly softie."** Anetta laughed warmly and Historia just sank into her chair, unable to process a single thought from the embarrassment.

"**Well, I wish you two the best of luck. True love is certainly hard to find these days."**

That was when she felt Levi's gently caress her hand before saying,

"**Thanks Grandma."** Levi said coolly before going back to eating.

After the two finished, Anetta lead them outside to a wooden stairwell connected on the side of the home and told them that was her husband's private quarters to write and that there was a spare bed in there. Anetta wished them a goodnight and left the pair alone.

Historia immediately sat on the bed, eyes peering at the ground still clearly flustered about everything.

"**We were lucky that she ran into us."** He said looking out the window just over the desk before turning.

"**Whats with you?"** He questioned and Historia curled her fingers into her skirt before saying,

"**Why did you tell such a lie like that?"**

"**Hm? Oh that?"** He said it like it was nothing at all.

"**So that she wouldn't expect anything. We were lucky she never asked us anything beyond that – let alone our names. She has a lot of wisdom even if she doesn't look it. I'm sure she's met and has taken in some shady looking people. Guess she's just used to not prying into people's business."**

Historia tried to shake away the butterflies whirling in her stomach, confused as to why she was feeling them to begin with. It was odd to witness such a side from him even if it was all an act.

'**Why am I being so stupid right now?'** She chided mentally, still unable to look at him. That was when she saw his hand grab at hers, prompting her to look up at him immediately in shock.

Startled, her lips trembled along with the frames of her heart as she saw him observing her palms.

"**...Your wounds are already healing. That's good."** He then ran his eyes upon her face and she nearly jumped in her own skin. She could feel her face getting warm and she could see it in his sharp eyes that he was attentive to it.

"**...Why is your face all red?"** He bent down and placed his face close to hers, choking the wind out of her body as she tried hard to calm down at the same time as she was panicking. Then she felt another hand of his pressed against her forehead.

"**...Don't tell me you're catching a fever?"** For once he sounded concerned instead of annoyed.

"**...N-N-No no! I'm fine."** But before she could retort completely, she felt her body pushed down on the bed and the covers being thrown up over her. Confused, she watched him cover her in the blanket, her head sinking into the pillow as she watched him tower over her with a serious look and that same scary face, but witnessing him doing something so kind.

He truly was an odd person to figure out.

"**...Rest as much as you can. You getting sick will really become a pain in my ass."**

Thank god Levi was oblivious to certain things. She watched him pull out the desk chair and turn it around so he would face her when he sat in it. He was relaxed in it, one arm hanging behind it and his legs spread about as he tried his best to find comfort. Then his piercing eyes locked on her and she flinched. Lanterns outside lit the room and illuminated only his features perfectly. His icy blues looked beautiful shadowed by the room and the outside lights.

Historia was fighting with the idea of having those thoughts of him but she also couldn't look away from him.

"**...Levi?"**

"**Hm?"**

"**...Do you think one day we could all find happiness and live like Anetta?"**

"**...What kind of question is that?"**

"**Just answer it."** She demanded and watched him frozen still before he sighed heavily.

"**There are people just like her above – living life without knowing the true horrors of what's beyond the wall. So if it's possible for them it can be possible for the rest I guess. "**

"**Once the fight is over?"**

"**...Yeah."**

There was a moment of silence.

"**...Do you think you could too...?" **There was a lack of confidence in her voice when she boldly threw the question. The awkward silence began to make her regret the question completely and she looked away from him.

"**...I don't think so, **_**princess.**_**"** His tone was softer than usual, forcing her to look back at him again.

"**...Why?"** She immediately responded without hesitation, pulling the covers closer to shield most of her face.

"**Historia."** He barked and she knew she was trying to tread in unmarked territory.

"**Sorry."**

There was the deafening absence of sound again.

"**What about you, Princess?"**

She looked to him again, confused.

"**What?"**

"**...Do you think you could live like the old grandma despite being royalty? I'm sure the government has pressured you to find a king. But I guess your little fairytale life wouldn't work out because you don't have the freedom of tryin' to find anyone worth a damn."**

"**...Well sadly, you're right about that."**

"**Hm."** He hummed before looking away from her.

"**...What about little soldier boy? He seemed to wanna throw his life away for you."**

"**E-Elias? No way!"** Historia protested, slightly annoyed at the suggestion, making Levi look her way.

"**Isn't that all you girls want anyways – **_**a pretty boy willing to mindlessly protect you?"**_

Historia chuckled out of disbelief that he had such a cliché mindset about romance.

"**What?! No, girls want true love and happiness."**

Levi scoffed in response to his own ignorance.

"**...I wouldn't want to spend my life with someone who would mindlessly be with me because it's his duty."** Historia's tone became solemn, making the Captain look in her direction curiously.

"**...When you love someone – they make you want to strive to become a better version of yourself; not just settle. **_**Love changes you**_**, helps you find who you really are and what you truly want in life. It grips hold of your heart inexplicably, to the point where even you don't understand why you feel the way you do. It confuses you – makes you do things completely out of your character and that is when...**_**you will truly learn who you are**_**."**

Historia smiled at Levi and watched him arch an eyebrow in response while leaning forward in his chair, elbows resting on his knees.

"**...That is what I desire to feel for another. I don't want to choose someone because its convenient for me - **_**but because it changes and challenges me."**_

* * *

**Levi**

He watched as she unknowingly lit up and exposed a part of herself he knew she barely showed. Every time he visited the castle he saw her secured tightly into the role of a queen, strict and unwavering that he assumed the life of being a ruler changed her completely. Somehow it relieved him to see she had not forgotten the old pieces of herself under the status he forced her into.

It amused him to see her become immediately timid at her behavior and try to hide within the blankets, forcing a meager smile on his face. Somehow hearing her talk like a normal, silly girl with dreams of love alleviated any guilt he carried for the years that came after she became locked with the brick walls of the castle.

"_**...Well then, Princess."**_ He said lightheartedly.

"**I hope you find it."**

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow it's been a long time since I've uploaded. I apologize. Took me quite a bit of time to write this one up as I lost my touch for a moment. I've uploaded this on and archiveofourown so if you see it in both sites that is me! I've learned some people couldn't leave reviews on the other site due to some confusion so I will be uploading on both sites for people to enjoy this.
> 
> Thank you all for the support and I hope you look forward to the coming chapters. I am also working on an amv for these two so check out my youtube channel: xPrincessGarnetXVI and keep an eye out for a dedication to these two!


	8. She is the sunlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia continues to train hard and Levi finds himself conflicted with the idea behind her resolve.

** Historia **

* * *

**♔ —— |** Azure irises opened, vision a blur at first before finally coming to completely. It was an empty feeling, waking up and not hearing the birds or seeing the sunlight shining through the window. It was the dead of silence that greeted her once quiescent state. Gingerly, she inhaled and exhaled whatever was left from her dazed state and turned her head over to the right and saw Levi’s figure still within the chair. She jumped slightly in place, rolling completely over in his direction as she tried to make out his features through the hair which has fallen over them.

**“...Levi?”** She whispered as to not wake the lion. No response. Slowly she removed her blanket and walked over to further observe him. It was then she heard his soft and calm breathing. Bending down to invade his personal space, she saw his sleeping face. Shocked, she stood up straight, wondering how in the world he fell asleep in this position on this wooden chair. Yet, he was sleeping so peacefully.

It took her a few to realize he had kept the chair in her direction and did not turn his gaze from her during the night. A warm hue of pink brushed along her cheeks at the thought. He was on guard even when she was resting. It pained her to see him push himself to this extent. So, very carefully she wrapped the blanket on him from behind and crept out the door, taking one final peek at him before closing the door completely.

**_(‘He can’t be the only one working hard._**’) – She thought and pumped herself up to begin her training on her own. Going to the back of the house, which luckily had a fence going around it so that no one would see her and she surveyed the area. There was a small den and an old bike with a basket. But other than that it was clean and clear. Historia took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she removed the blade of its sheathe.

**_(‘I need to show my resolve.’) _**She said out loud to herself in order to boost her morale.

**“Just remember the basics he showed me and sharpen them like the tool before you.”** Carefully she exhaled and opened her eyes, passion burning within her once gentle sapphire orbs.

Just like that she began her sword dance, watching her footing and cutting through the air, not forgetting to release her breaths a she did so – a habit she truly needed to force because during work outs she would often hold her breath to steady herself.

**_(“Release the tension in your body and think of your blade as an extension of your arm.”)_** Levi’s voice began ringing in her head from the day before, his words drowning her entire being as she became lost in it all.

**_(“Stop thinking so much into it and just act as if this is all first nature to you.”_** )His words forced her to push harder and harder, cutting up, down, behind her, above and before she knew it, she was already breaking a sweat.

* * *

-

** Levi **

**✘ —;** His head whirled when he came to, his focus a complete mess of lines before they could finally focus on the room around him. He shuffled in his spot, feeling his body crack at yet another night of sleeping upright. That was when the blanket slipped around him slightly and he looked at it feeling confused. He knew damn well he fell asleep freezing. Immediately, he looked over at the bed and found it empty. Jolting from his chair, his heart now in his ass he panicked. Just as he went to turn toward the door, a muffled battle cry caught his attention and he looked out the window. Taking a step forward and leaning over the desk, he stared in shock at Historia training first thing in the morning.

Not even his soldiers were as dedicated and this both confused and amused him. Once more he looked at the blanket which was now on the floor and put two and two together that she had cared enough to leave him warm. Gentle were of his eyes as the thought moved him and he began to calm himself. Swinging the door open he walked down the stairs, silent steps approached her and just as she turned to swing at him, he whipped out his pocket knife, its blade clashing harsh against hers – taking the blonde completely by surprise.

Historia stared in awe, stumbling back a bit before panting.

**“...Why’d you creep up like that?”** She moaned, wiping the sweat from her forehead. All he could do was stare down at her with that same stoic expression he donned for far too long.

**“You scared me half to death-“**She complained and Levi scoffed.

**“That’s my line.”** He said bluntly, causing her to stand up straight and quiet her breaths with a rather sad expression on her face.

** _(“Here comes the puppy look and god damn it did it wear me down. Stop fucking doing that you brat.”)_ **

**“I just wanted you to rest some more...”**

**“...”** Levi remained silent as there was nothing smart he could say to her kind words. It really messed with him – her being the way she was.

**“...You train harder than most of my men. They’re lazy until someone kicks them in the ass to do it.”**\- An immediate diversion – a quick change of subject so that she would stop looking at him with those damn soft pools of blue.

**“...Yeah well, right now I need this more than them.”**

**“Is that so? Do you doubt that I can protect you?”** Levi teased, crossing his arms and adjusting his weight on his left heel. Obviously, his expression and tone betrayed his intent.

**“No!”** She protested immediately and it confused him why she became so defensive. So he wanted to entertain the conversation some more.

** _“Then what?”_ **

He watched as she hesitated to speak, swallowing the words nervously and he raised an eyebrow to this.

**“...Spit it out.”** He demanded. What started out as a joke now truly peaked his curiosity. What was her motive for training so hard?

**“I...”** She murmured, eyes peering into the ground. There was a moment of silence and Levi was truly beginning to get annoyed but he fought against losing his patience with her. The moment her determined eyes turned and locked on him, he felt his body tense.

**(“Why is she looking at me like that?”)**

**“I don’t want any more harm coming to you because of me!!!”** She proclaimed loudly and sternly. 

** “Huh?!”** Roughly escaped him, somehow offended by the answer he immediately dismissed as complete bullshit. She stepped forward to declare her certainty.

**“Don’t _‘huh?!”_ Me!”** She mocked him.

**“It’s true!”** She stepped even closer to him and for once in his life, he felt like he was being cornered as she was now nearly up against his chest with her wild eyes. She just stared him down, undaunted into his shocked and confused eyes until he was defeated and looked away. He placed both hands on her shoulders and tried to put some distance but she was like a rock and he was becoming uncomfortable.

**_“Tch.”_** He scoffed.

**_“Don’t be stupid.”_** Was all he could muster up, still not being able to look at her. It was just like the time she defied his orders and fought on the front lines when her father was attacking the town; those same strong eyes and demeanor.

**(“God fucking damn it. “)**

**“...What’s wrong, _Captain_?” **Her voice was devious and his pride forced his focus back on her, clearly annoyed that she was testing him. He saw the victorious grin on her face and regretted ever invoking this conversation to begin with.

_Came back to bite me right in the ass._

**“Stop fucking around, Historia.”** He couldn’t even bring himself to call her the very pet name he used to tease her back. He really just wanted this to end and he couldn’t threaten her like he would the rest.

Historia broke out in soft giggles and this further threw him into disarray. Yet, she was laughing with so much joy that the tension in his body eased and he simply watched her, finding a sense of comfort in her display of happiness. It was a nice change from the torment he watched her carry on her face.

**“Good morning kiddos!”** Anetta shouted from a distance, forcing Historia to go silent and the Captain to look behind him. Anetta was waving happily before cupping her mouth with her hands and shouting,

**“I’ve prepared some tea and biscuits – come in whenever you’re ready lovebirds!”**

**“Okay, thank you!!”** Historia shouted with the same enthusiasm and Levi turned to face her and saw her waving with the same energy.

_These two have too much fucking energy. _

Historia ran past him and his focus followed her until she paused in her tracks and stood for a moment. He tilted his head in confusion before she turned and threw her hands behind her back and said with a tender smile,

**“...I meant every word, Captain.”** He could only remain silent, trying to read more into her words than needed. She cupped her hands together just before her chest and bowed her head when she said,

**“...You’ve already gotten hurt for my sake because I was unable to act...”** Her voice sounded full of regret. She looked to him directly before saying,

**“I want to make sure that won’t happen again!”** She reassured with much passion and that he immediately scowled as a response. She turned and ran toward the home, leaving Levi to sulk in his own thoughts.

**_“...You fucking idiot.”_** He cursed under his breath while clenching his fingers into his palms tightly. 

**_(Like hell I’d want anything to happen to you for my sake either_.”)** He admitted to himself silently.

\--

\--

Levi went back upstairs to make the bed and leave the room exactly the way it was before the two came. Took a moment to collect himself, pinching the bridge of his nose and releasing a heavy sigh; dreading having to go out and brace the slums again at the cost of Historia’s safety. Exhaustion still weighed on his eyelids and he knew some tea would help him out with that. As he made his way to Anetta’s kitchen after grabbing their satchels, he kicked off the dirt from his shoes before entering and locked eyes with Historia briefly who had her face stuffed with biscuits and the two just stared; her looking completely innocent and him stoic as always.

He walked over to a chair and pulled it out, sitting with one throw behind it and looked down at the tea. It was a golden brown color and smelled rather sweeter than most teas he has ever had to drink. He lifted the cup, fingers caressing the top and sipped. It was refreshing and although he preferred his black tea – this one was smooth to drink down.

The two talked about utter nonsense that Levi wanted no part of. Mentally, he was already thinking ahead on what they were going to do when the envoy shows and even if they do not. He hated having to hide down here, to be back in this deplorable place. He never thought he’d return here ever again when he left with his Isabelle and Furlan. When he felt his patience being depleted, he stood up and looked to Historia and said,

**“Hey – we gotta head out to meet up with our friend, remember?”** Historia looked at him wide eyed and nodded.

**“That’s right – I nearly forgot.”** She awkwardly laughed while looking at Anetta.

**“Oh well don’t let me make ya’ll late!” T**he older woman responded cheerfully while getting up.

The 3 walked to the door and once Historia stood on outside of the house, she turned and faced the old lady who remained at the doorway. Bowing her head slightly she said,

**“Thank you for your hospitality. I won’t forget it.”** Anetta chuckled.

**“Don’t sweat it kid. Thank you for keeping this old timer some company. “** Levi watched as Historia didn’t hesitate to wrap her arms around her tightly before bidding her farewell. Levi merely nodded in her direction before turning on his heel toward the south gate. The walk there was silent and honestly, he enjoyed every minute of it. Often he would pause and slow down, making sure Historia was in sight and began to lag a bit to keep her in front of him. Both of them wore their hoods, watching the area around them as they made their way to the bottom of the south gate’s stairwell. It was there that Levi spoke,

**“We won’t be waiting out in the open here.”** He gestured Historia to follow down the alley resting close to the wall and the deeper they got, the darker it became. He felt Historia constantly bumping into him and could tell she was frantic from not being able to see. Suddenly, a hand grabbed at his arm and he could feel it trembling. The Captain paused for a moment and decided not to comment on it at all – _Historia was afraid of the dark._

**“Hang on, we’re almost there.”** He reassured as kindly as he could before proceeding. He placed his left hand against the wall and ran it along until the wall disappeared and a cool brush of air hit him. He turned toward the breeze and led her along with him. The path got smaller the more they walked but soon, the darkness was met with light.

The two was immediately greeted with sunlight and the smell of fresh air the moment they walked out of the tunnel. Above was a huge gaping hole which allowed the sky above and the sun to peer in. Historia ripped off her hood with a smile and ran forward, basking in the sun and the sound of the birds. There they stood, in a crater of sorts and Levi could only look around and see the ghost of his friends sitting in their spots. They had come here to release the bird and it was the last time they had ever come here. He forced himself to look away and instead, found himself staring at Historia – whose golden locks radiated under the sun’s rays. She turned and smiled at him and for some reason, she glowed.

_She was the sunlight_ – the complete opposite of him in every way. He found solace and comfort in the moon, which explains the insomnia. Night was when everything was silent and for once he wasn’t demanded to expose himself to the likes of the government officials or other annoying people. He could be alone in the dark from which he was unfortunately born from. So to him, Historia was like some foreign creature.

**“I see you’re all better now.”** He commented, watching her expression become embarrassed. The Captain sat down on a large stone and she followed to sit on another stone beside him.

**“...Sorry about that.”**

**“Don’t apologize. Everyone has some sort of phobia.”**

**“And yours is filth, right?”** She mused.

**“Pfft – everyone should be afraid of being dirty. That’s how disease gets spread around.”**

**“...But, at least I understand why you’re like that now...”** Her voice grew solemn and he saw from the corner of his eye, she had a look in her eyes to match it.

**“...I feel kinda lucky – being able to get to know you like this.”** She chuckled in such a childish tone. It confused him.

**“...Shit – I thought 4 eyes was the weirdest woman I’ve ever met. I was wrong - that definitely goes to you.”** He said sitting forward with his elbows now resting on his knees.

**“...Weird?! What’s so bizarre about me?!”** She said in an offensive tone and he could feel her eyes on him. He paused for a moment before responding, wondering if he should respond at all.

**“...You value the tiniest things that most people would mindlessly throw away or look past.”** He spoke from experience. He never thought to cherish the trivial moments he would spend with people and he would only realize that mistake when they were gone.

**“...and that makes me odd? What you said doesn’t sound like a bad thing!”**

**“_Hey _– I never said being weird was bad. You got mad all by yourself, _Princess.”_** He teased and he could hear her sigh in annoyance. It grew quiet and he could hear the birds singing above but could not see them.

** _“Historia.”_ **

**“Hm?”**

** _“...Don’t ever change.”_ **

** _\--_ **

* * *

** _Development means a lot to me so there will be a lot of moments where these two grow onto one another and learn about each other as well. Like I said, I wanted their romance to develop in a realistic tone and I do not want to write them out of character or anything. I hope you appreciate these cute little moments. I’m having so much fun writing it! I will try to update at least 2x a week as I am doing right now! _ **

** _Thank you for all the support and reviews! I truly look forward to people’s reactions. Remember to stay safe out there! _ **

  * **_Aki _**


	9. Your Silence is Deafening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa offers a dangerous plan to draw out the rat and Historia willing agrees to it much to Levi's dismay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates. I also suddenly started feeling rusty writing these two? I did plot out most of the direction in this fanfic but obviously things change as you actually begin to write. Honest reviews of this and the upcoming chapter would be most appreciated! Thank you for being patient!
> 
> PSA: MY LEVI X HISTORIA AMV IS UP ON MY YOUTUBE PAGE.
> 
> I was able to do a wonderful collab with Afiuma! Check it out on my youtube page: xPrincessGarnetXVI

> [ **Link to my Historia and Levi amv:** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QGLxZXmZ9a8)

* * *

**Levi:**

** **

The three took refuge within a tavern, as disgusting as it was – the loud atmosphere would drown out any nosy bastard trying to eavesdrop. His eyes naturally scowled across the table at Mikasa, anxiously waiting for what was going to spill from her lips. The entire world above was no longer within his grasp and he could only imagine what was going on up there for the Scouts. Once they settled, they had to dismiss the waitress a few times before finally getting some privacy. It didn't astonish him that Mikasa was the one sent as an envoy. She was an army of one – _a reliable messenger to get the job done._

"**I'm glad to see you are okay, Historia."** The raven haired woman said with a soft but faint smile. Historia smiled generously in her direction and nodded before Levi would interrupt.

"**Start talkin – we don't have much time."** Mikasa's expression hardened as she turned to face the Captain.

"**The Military Police stormed our base looking for you – claiming you had kidnapped the Queen and killed her guards in the process."**

Levi immediately snickered at the notion. He rested his cheek on against his fingers and stared in amusement.

"**I wonder who started that rumor."** It was a thought to divulge into. Obviously someone was within the police was in on the assassination attempt. Otherwise, how did anyone know Levi had any part in this? His thoughts went back to the soldiers he fought days earlier – they already assumed Levi was the culprit. So clearly, someone from within was causing the core to rot.

"**...How did anyone know Levi was the one who cut down the guards who attacked me?"** Historia placed a finger to her chin in deep thought.

"**...Unless someone from the castle was watching it all play out?!"**

"**Exactly my thoughts – Historia."** Levi immediately responded. Historia was deeply disturbed by this realization. It wasn't just the crime lords who initiated this attack but there were those cooperating with them under Historia's wing. Levi could see the worry on her face.

"**So, has Hanji heard anything new?"**

"**The merchants who often come down here have kept us updated in the loop with the crime-lord Doneo."**

"**That fat bastard?"** Levi spat bitterly. Mikasa nodded.

"**Doneo was said to be who orchestrated all of this and bribed many of the castle guards with money and power in order to establish the foundation for an attack against the queen. Slowly, those few men recruited more but here's where it becomes troublesome."** Mikasa leaned in and whispered.

"**...We've learned that the military has been infiltrated by those recruited and paid off by Doneo." **An eyebrow furrowed in response.

"**That's fucking great."**

Levi turned his eyes on Historia and watched her face grow paler.

"**...No matter what, due to my stature, my life will always be in danger, Levi."** Historia's shaken voice calmed as she spoke and looked directly at him.

"**I'm Queen of the walls – whether it's because of the wealth, political gain or influence; people are going to target me. It took me a while to come into terms with this after everything that has happened..."** Her head bowed for a moment, her sun kissed hair falling over her features.

"**At first I kept thinking, what did I do wrong? What could I have done differently to please everyone?"** There was a split silence between her words before she lifted her head and displayed her bold, fiery eyes to the Captain and once again, he felt something stir within him from her gaze.

"**But I know now, that idea was nothing more but a pipe dream. What really needs to be done is the proper screening and surveillance of those working closely with me. But most importantly, I needed to grow out of this naivety that the good in my heart will be enough to suffice everyone's desires and ideals. "**

For once, the smart mouthed Captain was speechless, his lips parted in awe which mirrored the way he looked at this small and yet powerful woman speaking wisdom beyond her years. It was such a contrast from the hesitant reluctant girl he wronged those years ago who didn't want to become queen.

"**I've always known being queen of the walls meant my life would be forfeit. So let's not focus on the unrealistic notion that this festering disease is curable. As long as man has free will – enemies will rest along our shores regardless of how many we cut down today or tomorrow."**

Levi looked away in an attempt to collect himself. He would scoff almost annoyed he had no retort for her acceptance of danger. After all – it was the truth and he never bothered to wrestle with it. So why was it bothering him so much now? It was quiet for a few moments and he could feel Historia's big blue eyes staring at him. He didn't want her to live this way – _constantly in danger_. The point of leaving the battlefield was to be safe in her little castle within those ugly stone walls. But why in the hell was it eating at him like this?

"…**Hanji had a plan to draw out the rat."** Mikasa said solemnly and Levi looked at her, a gut wrenching sensation forming as he knew he wasn't going to like what was about to be suggested. He could see the rare unsettled look on Mikasa's face and this only deepened his scowl.

_**(Fucking four eyes.)**_ He cursed mentally.

Mikasa took a deep breath softly before raising her head and looking at the angry Captain before saying,

"**We use Historia as bait, allow them to capture her and then follow their trail straight back to Doneo."**

"_**Fuck that."**_ Levi blurted out immediately, the words already prepared.

"**If we don't locate Doneo this can drag out and the order of the kingdom will explode into disarray."** Mikasa reminded and Levi threw one arm over his chair and leaned back.

"**Why was I risking my ass to keep Historia safe if we're just going to throw her to the wolves anyways?"** His eyebrows furrowed.

"…_**Levi."**_ His name was spoken so tenderly and it struck a chord within his concrete heart, forcing him to gingerly look at Historia who was staring at him with the same grace as her voice.

"…**I think this is the best course of action."**

Those damn pools of blue were weighing him down, how they stared so innocently but full of valiance as if they could see every wound punctured into his soul that fed his anger.

_He hated it._

He clenched his fists, closing his eyes from the view _of her_ sunlight.

"**Tsk."**

"**The longer we waste time in this game of theirs, the more we give into the chances of having others in danger. "** _She tried to defend her own demise_.

"…"

He reopened his eyes and saw Mikasa looking to him confused and astonished by his disposition. As perceptive as she was, surely she noticed how out of character he was being. He remained silent and looked away, keeping whatever he felt inside of him like he usually did. He wouldn't openly accept such a plan but he couldn't afford to deny it any further either. After all, Historia was right – this couldn't drag out much longer and it wasn't like they had any leads.

"**Besides…I have complete faith in you guys. "**A huge smile parted from her rose colored lips as she turned to face Mikasa.

"**I'll be okay, alright?"** She said turning to Levi with a reassuring tone and he simply glared at her, focusing on the truth behind those eyes of hers – the weight of the world drowning her fears while taking her down with it. She was trying to be strong in front of humanity's two strongest warriors; as if they weren't used to reading the fear on people's faces who tried desperately to put on a facade. He once again threw an arm over the back of his chair and leaned back, eyes peering to the left – staring away from the overwhelming light _that was her_ in an attempt to hide what was clearly written across his visage.

An irritated sigh escaped him just as he conjured the thought of the plan going south. Tightly he shut his eyes to _erase_ the horrible image that tried to paint itself spawned from his own doubt and apprehension. He glared immediately at Mikasa, trying to catch a glimpse of even the slightest ambiguity from her in order to call it all off but her expression was absolute.

_"…**What's the plan then?"**_ The words left him roughly as he finally gave in much to his dismay.

* * *

Mikasa deployed to gather supplies to start their mission tomorrow evening; things like weapons and their ODM gear. The pair found themselves at Anetta's mercy once again and even though the old woman was more than happy to bunk them in for the night without any trouble, Levi offered their assistance. In a way to try and blow off some steam, the Captain offered to clean up the place. The air was heavy and the two were beside one _another but the distance between them was vast_– the wise old woman caught wind their behavior. As she went to prepare dinner, she dismissed Historia for a great night's work and only requested that Levi stack the firewood beside the fireplace.

As he did so, Anetta crept up beside him and was pretending to dust off some of her old frames while speaking to him without making eye contact.

"**What happened between the two of ya?"** \- Her voice lighthearted.

_"…**Nothing."** _He remained aloof up until now but when he was cornered with a question that would force him to confront his feelings, he felt his mask slipping.

"**Don't try and play me for a fool boy – the **_**silence**_** between you two was **_**deafening**_**!"**

His hand harshly forced a log down into place, causing the small pile to tumble all over the ground. It was as if the rest of his patience went with it. He glared down at the timber, annoyed that now he had to build up the pile again – _pissed off at how stupidly and easily Historia agreed to go along with such a dangerous and foul natured plan._ _**Pissed –**_ at himself that he was feeling whatever the fuck he was feeling right now when he couldn't understand why.

He sighed out of irritation and went to grab the log when Anetta's rough but warm hand gripped over his tightly. He stiffened, ferocious lion like eyes locked with hers but she _did not tremble back at the sight of him._ Instead, her eyes rested upon him with such tenderness that his features gingerly began to soften.

"…**If you keep all that anger and sadness in ya, you're gonna tumble just like the pile of firewood here."** She grabbed the wood and gently started building the pile back up. Levi sat there speechless that she was treating him so thoughtfully despite him looking at her with such murderous eyes.

"**You look like the blunt type – spitting words without mercy as long as it's coming from a logical place cause then it can't be argued and it damn wouldn't leave ya vulnerable or feelin' guilty either, right?"** His lips parted but nothing would leave them, instead he just stared intently at her. Anetta continued,

"**But then when it's your heart that wants to cry out you bite down so **_**hard you're willin' to bleed**_** because gods forbid you're honest with yourself even when it makes no sense; _even when it makes you confused and scared._ So, instead you runaway and get frustrated like a chicken shit instead of doin' somethin' about it."**

Levi stared in complete shock that she was going off on a tangent without as much of a clue as to what was eating at him to begin with. He froze, captivated by her fearlessness and frankness. Never in a million years would anyone be as bold to mouth off to him. But, here was this tiny old woman, laying into him more than anyone ever cared enough to. She truly was calling him out of his shit. She finished fixing the pile and looked directly at Levi.

"**I saw the look of desperation on blondie's face every time she looked at ya. She knew even if she reached out, you were too far away. When it looked like she was going to say something, you had already removed yourself from the possibility. So that's why I'm scolding ya and not her. My husband was the same damn way."** She half giggled while shaking her head.

"**Except lemme tell ya, I was not toleratin any of his cowardly shit. I was a lot harsher on him then I'm gonna be on you. You're young – you still have time to break old habits."**

_('No lady, I'm not as young as you think. ')_

Once again she looked at him gently, a soft smile cornered by the dimples within her wrinkled skin.

"**Now stop killin' yourself over it and deal with whatever it is that's eating at ya. I got it from here."**

Levi wouldn't utter a word in response but a stern nod was given before he rose up to his feet and exited the home. He walked along back and gingerly climbed up the back stairwell, his mind trying to dissect exactly what she was advising him to do.

_How can he solve his problem when he doesn't know what it is?_

** _("Why the fuck was everyone expecting everything out of me?')_ **

The creak of the door forced him from his thoughts as he walked into the room; he immediately focused on Historia's sleeping figure on the bed. She had kicked the blanket onto the floor like a child and as he shut the door, the only sound audible was her very light snoring. He placed a hand on his hip and adjusted his weight onto his right foot before sighing loudly.

The flickering from the lit oil lamp drew his attention to the flame. Its bright orange hues danced within the glass and for some reason he thought back on a time he stopped thinking about ages ago:

One of the very few times he actually got to spend freely with his mother was when they sat along the candle light resting on the table, it being the only source of light they had in the home. His mother would place him in her lap, wrapping her arms around him tightly as if to safeguard him. He remembered seeing her always pulling her poorly fitted blouse to conceal her bruises from his prying eyes; how her long black hair tickled his face. He could still remember her smile during those nights but the sound of her laughter was long gone from his memories.

Levi forced himself out of those thoughts, realizing that the security he once felt gazing into the tiny flame was nothing more than a painful reminder now. Being back in this kind of environment was certainly getting to him now – _more than he liked to admit it._ He looked at Historia, knowing full well she lit the light because she was afraid of the dark. He walked over to the bed and stared before throwing the blanket over her and whispering,

**"…Sorry..."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish we got some canon scenes of someone trying to actually understand Levi and help him break some of his bad habits. I had how alone he truly is with no shoulder to cry on because...well that is the only way he knows how to live his life. It makes me sad. Someone hug the man.


	10. White Flag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tries to dictate Historia and she fights against his wishes for her safety.  
She forces him to come into terms with his feelings, backing him into a corner with her genuine and tender words and desires, a notion completely foreign to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to try and do shorter chapters to see if it helps my issue with feeling like I'm being repetitious in my writing. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I truly did struggle writing it as like I said before, I feel rusty and I was worried about whether I was keeping Levi and Historia in character. But, you will be the judge of that.
> 
> Should I write this chapter again BUT from Levi's P.O.V entirely instead? Would you guys like to see what he was thinking/feeling ?

**Song I listened to write the chapter: [White Flag by Boyce Avenue](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pGZgiOUxsOU&list=PLF33DFD7B8F378BB5&index=66)**

* * *

**Levi:**

> A black abyss surrounded him and as he stepped forward, the sound echoed endlessly. Confused, Levi look at his hands and saw they were the dirty, bruised digits of a child. His threads were a stained, torn white gown which nearly reached down at his ankles. He stumbled back; a high pitch voice escaped him alarmingly as he began to realize _he was a child again._
> 
> "…_**What -?"**_ He began to question but a sudden glimmer in the gloom interrupted him. A small orange-reddish light formed in the distance. It was silent and almost like a dot. He stared confusingly until it had erupted into a wall of fire, exploding to the top and as it crawled along the ceiling, Levi could finally see where the blackness ended above. As his eyes peered from the top and back to the center, his heart sank.
> 
> Dancing along the violent fiery winds was _her_ long ebony strands and flame's warmth kissed upon her porcelain skin. With her back to him, he rushed forward only to stop when other figures spawned from the hellfire. The owner of the brothel his mother worked and some of the men who had visited during the night surrounded her, smirking victoriously. At the center was a man much larger and grinning grossly in his direction and as Levi focused his view from the overwhelming flares, he saw that it was none other than Doneo _– the owner of the entire red-light district._
> 
> The woman took a step forward toward them as to simply throw herself into the flames and Levi hurried while yelling, **"Mother wait!"** His child-like cries echoed helplessly. He would grip her fragile wrist firmly but gently, a small sense of relief washes over him as he was able to get her in time. Gray irises trailed up her arm as she turned to face him but instead of looking into the face of his mother – he was met with Historia's.
> 
> It was then he realized he was no longer a child but a man donned in soldier's garments, holding onto Historia who was surrounded by the same vultures that enslaved and ultimately killed his mother. The lingering fear he tried to suppress came pouring out of him, like a dam on a stormy night. Doneo walked over and caressed the queen's face from behind, allowing his fingers to sweep under her chin and along her jawline _– a disgusting smile and a laugh taunted him._
> 
> _What was this, - time repeating itself despite the fact that so much of him has changed?_
> 
> _A fear he didn't know he could feel – or would feel yet again._
> 
> As Doneo began to drag Historia away and into the fire, Levi could not move; the darkness encased his feet and was slowly taking him down like quick sand. His grip on Historia was feeble and not being strong enough to hold on was now foreign to him as a man and this brought along the bitter taste of confusion along with apprehension. To feel weak was only something his child self was intimate with and to endure such again pierced into his core.
> 
> "**No - Historia!"** He would yell in desperation as yet again he could only watch as Historia walked into the same trap his mother had during his youth.
> 
> "**God damn it!"** He screamed in torment as the shadows began to fully overwhelm him, leaving only a final glimpse of Historia being burned alive.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A heavy gasp jolted the Captain from his position in the chair, sweat sticking his hair to the back of his neck and trickling down his temples. Heavy was of his breathes and frenziedly his eyes wandered all corners of the dark room for relief that he was no longer in his nightmare. Once he realized everything that happened was just a stupid dream, his fast beating heart calmed along with his breathing. He gripped his forehead and cursed softly before turning to see if he had woken Historia at all. Widen eyes stared at an empty bed and once again, he found the blanket half on his shoulders, nearly slipping off. Immediately he jumped from his chair, alarmed that she was not there and for some stupid reason, images of his nightmare returned. Quickly, he looked out the window and was relieved to see her dumbass training in the backyard alone again. This time she was clashing a long but skinny log against the stone wall.
> 
> "**What the fuck is she doing?"** He damned her but truthfully, he found comfort that this time he was able to find her safe. As he made his way outside, he tried to wrestle with the symbolism that was of his night terror. They say the subconscious will speak no matter how hard you try to drown it out. It was evident that the plan they had laid out bothered him. It wasn't a safe one; the odds were not in their favor nor were this plan a 50/50. Too many things could go wrong that would result with only one person suffering the consequences. He walked over to Historia, his hands in his pockets as he studied her form.
> 
> He stood before her, still lost in his thoughts like a gawking fool.

* * *

**Historia:**

With her heart thumping harshly against her chest, the blonde cut down swiftly, feeling the grip along the now splinted wood being held with confidence despite it cutting into her. She had to be able to hold onto her blade once she cut into flesh and bone. Aiming at tendons or the nape of a Titan's neck didn't call for such force so she had to prepare. Once she felt someone approach, Historia immediately turned and stared in shock to see Levi just standing there completely spaced out while looking at her.

"…**Captain?"** Her voice quivered and in a few moments, he seemed to have snapped out of his trance.

"**Historia –"**He said sharply but then paused and looked at her cut up palms full of splinters.

"…**Don't worry about it – the honey will take these out easily. I had to do that a lot when I was a kid and gathered firewood on my own."** She reassured him before he would scold her. Once again he rested his cold and distant eyes on her without saying anything. His silence was oddly intimidating.

_('Is he still angry that I forced him to accept such a dangerously stupid plan?')_ The queen wondered.

"**Um…sorry if I woke you. But we should probably get some sleep."** She tried to escape the awkward tension growing.

"**We have a big day tomorrow so-"**

"**You're going to **_**stay here**_** with Anetta."** Levi interrupted her, finally breaking the stillness. Historia stiffened and took a step back towards the wall, dropping the wood from her hand completely as she stared at him in shock.

"**When Mikasa gets here I'm going to tell her we need to rework the plan. We could use Armin as a decoy again if there really isn't another option."** His voice was stern and she felt like she couldn't have a say as his mind was already made up. This feeling was familiar – _like the time he had already made up his mind for her about becoming queen._

"**After all, he is more reliable as a soldier and fighter – he'd be a better fit for such a mission. "**

She clenched her fingers into her palms and replied earnestly,

"**Absolutely not."** She was angry he was being so selfish. His words were hurtful, like salt to an open wound.

"**As soon as they find out Armin isn't me they will kill him much faster than they would me! We are not going to subject him to that kind of danger when I have a better chance at staying alive longer!" **Historia protested and forced Levi to arch an eyebrow in response.

"**Yeah? And do you know why they're gonna even bother letting you live longer in the first place?" **Levi walked forward and gripped her chin.

"**The only difference is this pretty little face and that **_**womanly**_** body of yours. "** His eyes peered down at her so coldly and he spoke such evils without a hint of compassion in his voice.

_He was trying to scare her into submission._

Historia gripped his wrist before saying,

"**Don't talk to me as if I'm so naive that I haven't considered any of that already!"** Roughly she hit his hand away and finally, there was some kind of reaction from Levi. He looked aggravated that she wouldn't buckle under fear and give into his demands.

"**I don't care if you believe in me or not – I'm not going to become a victim!" **She stepped forward and shouted angrily at him. She allowed a moment of silence as the two stared at each other, Levi with annoyance and Historia with determination.

"**Tonight the plan will commence – with or without your support."** She said harshly while moving to walk around Levi but just as she thought she was in the clear, a force brought her back against the wall. Momentarily, her breath had been stolen and just as she was coming to realize her situation, Levi had pinned the wrist he grabbed her by against the cold stone.

Disorientated, she stared at Levi but his features were concealed by his long black bangs resting messily over his face. She could see him gritting his teeth as his head was bowed almost shamefully – _like he was trying to hide within himself._ Widen eyes took in the sight of him – this human appearance of a man deemed ruthless. His free hand pressed against the wall beside her face and she noticed it was trembling.

"**Do you have any idea what these fuckers are capable of?!"** He spoke in a wispy but menacing tone, forcing Historia to look directly at him again.

"**Yes."** She replied plainly, trying to conceal the nervousness that was beginning to burn into her confidence.

"**Then why…?"** She parted her lips in shock as she was sure she heard his voice quiver. Suddenly, the gritting of his teeth didn't look as if it was done out of anger _but in a way to bite back his emotions._

"**\- Why won't you stay put where you'll be safe **_**damn it**_**?"** He finally looked at her and she felt her confidence crack looking into those scared, frustrated eyes of his. She remembered what he told her about his mother and it was then she connected those frightened orbs and his irrational behavior. To witness his shell crack like this wasn't a triumph;_ no _it wasn't awarding to see a part of the Captain that no one else had, _**it was heartbreaking.**_

_"…**Because this is the only way I know how I can help ****you." **_She felt him flinch at her response and this forced Historia to look at the ground before she continued,

"…**I'm not a great fighter like you or Mikasa and I never will be no matter how much I train."** She smiled slightly, finally being able to admit this out loud.

"**But If I can help end this quickly for my sake but **_**most of all yours**__**– then I'm going to do it.**_**"**

"**I don't need you protecting me."**

"_**Of course you'd say that."**_ She said quickly and without wasting a moment for him to say anything else.

"**\- Because your whole life you've had to watch your own back and mend your wounds all by yourself." **She knew she was treading on unmarked territory, but she was going to march upon it with her head held high.

"**But everyone deserves to have **_**someone**_** that cares about them – to be put first for once."** She was speaking from a personal place now.

"**It may mean nothing to you, but I want to be that 'someone' for you…because unlike how most of the world views you, to me you're not just a weapon to be used and a warrior to be sacrificed for the benefit of mankind. "** Historia's identity was nothing more than the fictitious one she gave it until she met Ymir and the rest of her comrades. To not have any meaning to one's life is painful.

Historia looked at him to try and read his expression but once again he was hiding away from her view by facing down. She wondered what he was thinking about _– wondered if he would accept her devotion without question_. His hand resting beside her head tightly clenched into a fist as a heavy sigh escaped him.

"…**You're so damn annoying." **He said airily. Just as Historia lifted her head and parted her lips to speak against him_**, his lips locked passionately with hers**_. A shrill traveled down her back, her petite but athletic frame tensing from his sudden embrace. Blue irises could only stare in complete disbelief despite having the Captain's face so close to hers, his eyes closed as if he was sinking into the act.

His free hand cup her cheek, fingers dancing along her skin before gripping to intensify his kiss. Oh how her chest ached in excitement. Not a single thought would fully conjure as a storm of emotions barraged her, replacing the anger and doubt she was previously clinging to. Gingerly, her fingers reached up, hesitant to even touch him in return. Soon she wavered – as she did not wish to somehow ruin this precious moment she didn't even know she longed for.

The Captain's lips were so velvety– _she never imagined he would feel or taste like this_. And the passion from his kiss was also shocking. He was intense but gentle in his affection and it was completely unexpected from the foul mouthed and aggressive Captain of the Scouts.

When he broke away the kiss, her lips longed for his immediately and the sound of him trying to catch his breath _now sounded sweet and enticing_. He pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes still closed. She wondered if he would look at her. Historia couldn't speak; the shock had stolen all of her words.

But she wanted to know what _any of that _was.

"**Where did the spitfire in you go, Princess?"** He taunted as his breathing started to calm. Her lips parted but nothing would escape her. He snickered, her eyes only able to see his half smile as he continued to press his head against hers. His warm breaths tickled.

"**Got nothing smart to say now huh?"** He mocked once more, pulling back and staring down at her with the same sharp eyes – forcing a hue of pink to warm across her cheeks as she felt embarrassed that he knew his kiss had completely silenced her. It was like a silent victory – _she had been defeated_. With his hands resting on her shoulders he said in a more sincere tone,

"…**I'll put my trust in you." **Erasing the feeling of disconcertion, the Queen looked up at the raven haired male, locking eyes as she saw the weight of his words in them. What he said wasn't an easy thing and she took the burden of not letting him down with a mere nod to the head.

"**Good**!" Following her playful words was a harsh flick to the forehead. A groan would leave her as Levi then turned away from facing her but left his arm extended to ruffle her hair.

_ **(' I'm not as terrified about tomorrow – because you will be nearby.')** _

_ **("I want to tell you that but knowing you, you'd dismiss it because of how many times you've failed to save others. I hope one day you will see all the good you've given to not only me but the people of Paradis. ")** _

_ **(" But until then, having your trust in me is more than enough. ")** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your honest thoughts about this chapter. This one really was a hard one for me. Thank you for your continued support! If any of you have requests on what you would like to see between these two, LET ME HEAR IT. I'm sure I can try to work it into the story. If not I could even do drabbles upon request to further help my inspiration.
> 
> Also should I write this chapter again BUT from Levi's P.O.V entirely instead? Would you guys like to see what he was thinking/feeling ?
> 
> \- Aki


	11. Chapter 10 part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lost inspiration for this story. I actually couldn't write anything at all. So, thanks to a few friends of mine, I went back and wrote something easier to dive into - a romantic scene. Writing all the political stuff felt redundant. So, upon request, I rewrote Ch10 from Levi's point of view. I hope you enjoy it. I tried to capture what he was feeling.
> 
> I'm going to start ch15 as soon as this is posted.
> 
> Thank you all for the continued support and reassured, I won't be giving up on this story!

* * *

** Levi: **

* * *

Her piercing blue eyes struck me like needles; they were cold, angry and unforgiving.

The Captain was getting a taste of his own medicine but he couldn't retreat now so he continued,

"**After all, he is more reliable as a solder and a fighter – he'd be a better fit for such a mission "**He knew his words would sting like salt on an open wound. But, that is often how the truth was – _ruthless and painful._ He knew she was working hard in order to not become a liability but her stature would never permit such a reality.

His eyes delivered his words callously as they rested upon her sunshine kissed hair.  
But regret seeped through in the way he choked back his breath after speaking. He knew he was standing there lying to her and most of all to himself.

_It wasn't about her being incapable of doing the mission._

"**Absolutely not."** She growled.

"**As soon as they find out Armin isn't me, they will kill him much faster than they would me! "** Historia continued to argue and her words laced images into his core, terrible, awful images of the things she seemed aware could happen to her.

But he had to make sure she truly knew.

"**Yeah?"** He mused.

"**And do you know why they're gonna even bother letting you live longer in the first place?"**

He couldn't drop the act now. _No_, he had to scare her into submission. The Captain stepped forward and gripped her chin as to make sure her eyes would not waver as he spoke,

"**The only difference is this pretty little face and that **_**womanly**_** body of yours."** Distasteful words were forced from him. They left a rotten flavor in his mouth. But his façade did not fall even when she shoved him aside and continued to protest. He stood there, seemingly unmoved by her antics despite the burning fear of losing control itching across his skin, forcing his nails to dig hard into his palms.

Things were not going as planned; she was no longer the frightened cadet he could force to her knees and intimidate.

As control of the situation was slowing slipping through his fingertips, the nightmare which awoke him in a cold sweat was clawing its way back into his mind. The smell of ash and death crept up again, images of his mother surrounded by wolves that only slowly dissipated into Historia sent a chill down his spine.

That helplessness he felt while being dragged into the darkness ached against his heart and before he could realize the tables were turned, Levi acted out of his apprehension and grabbed and slammed her against the wall, pinning her from escaping him.

It only took a few moments for him to realize what he had just done, how he _**acted out of pure raw emotion.**_ Shamefully, he looked down, trembling to take find composure again. He damned himself beneath his breath for breaking his own promise; _never again would he let his heart take over_.

The night him and his asshole Uncle buried his mother, he bound his heart in chains and restrained it from ever acting on its own again.

Yet, here he was, his demeanor in shambles before this tiny woman.

"…**Do you have any idea what these fuckers are capable of?!" **The words quivered from his lips and he only grew more frustrated that he was losing his grip. Her _simple _reply only further pushed him to the edge – _she didn't care, so why did he?_

"_**Then why…?"**_ He didn't mean to speak his question out loud, despite choking back his feelings, some poured out without his consent.

"**Why won't you stay where you'll be safe **_**damn it?"**_ He had to know because all the logic in the world he used to drown his emotions _couldn't make sense of her. _He looked at Historia in all of his defeat and confusion.

_He failed last time and lost Erwin._

Then she spoke words foreign to him, _selfless, tender and passionate_ words that struck something within _– it was suffocating and paralyzing._

_ **He wanted to run.** _

"**I don't need you protecting me."** He said bluntly as his last form of defense, trying to further push away the light that was her.

But it didn't work.

Her eyes saw him unlike anyone ever has; **deserving and human**.

He was moved beyond words, it wasn't until now did he realized how much was robbed of him – having been declared humanity's greatest weapon.

Gingerly, he looked away, trying to make sense of the mixture of emotions whirling inside of his chest. He grew impatient, uncomfortable the more she spoke –

-but the most terrifying emotion he felt… _was desire._

He wanted to silence those rose colored lips of hers; he couldn't take anymore compliments or words of affection.

"_**You're so damn annoying."**_

Rough digits gripped at her blouse and pulled her forward as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. He could feel the tension building up in her body as he slowly drew in to press his close against her.

She was soft and her scent reminded him of the warmth back at the orphanage.

His fingers cupped her cheek, the tips gripping the back of her head as he locked his lips a bit more vigorously with hers. He had to show some restraint in his embrace because the man inside of him wanted to devour her whole and show her what he felt instead of using words.

But, Levi took a deep breath and slowly exhaled that lustful appetite away and instead broke away the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers as he tries to calm his breathing.

_What the fuck…did I just do?_

He condemned himself, but he knew it was already too late to regret anything. He felt lighter – having acted freely instead of trying to rationalize everything was completely liberating.

But it was also terrifying.

"…**Where did that spitfire in you go, Princess?"** He had to conquer the situation before she started asking questions he had none of the answers for.

"Got nothing smart to say now, huh?" He teased; relieved she was breathless as he tried to quietly catch his. He felt his face harden while looking down at her sheepish expression. He took in her pink cheeks and how her beautiful blue eyes quickly shot to the floor, words stuck at her throat.

She was charming even in her awkward state.

_**(God damn it – why are you making me feel like this?**_ )

Carefully, he gripped her shoulders and decided to let her win this time.

"**I'll put my trust in you."** He was scared of those words – it wasn't something he did; only having his own strengths to rely on.

"**Good!"** She said victoriously and it threw him off. She was going to end the conversation quickly so he couldn't take back what he said.

_ **(Smart ass.)** _

He flicked her forehead before turning away while ruffling her hair harshly.

If she could see his face in that moment,

_A smile would have shaken her heart_

And surely,

He would never hear the end of it.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews are most welcomed!
> 
> Did I capture Levi realizing he desires something realistically? I feel like he would be completely torn because he is stripping away the layers he lived by for his entire life and finding out a new aspect of life while being with Historia. This is why I love their dynamic so much. They both endured very similar pains but took two completely different paths in response to them. So while they can relate, they can also teach one another something.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Undaunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi and Historia go over the final details before the mission, both of them revealing feelings they've concealed behind sewn lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! I'm already working on the next chapter so keep on the look out for that soon!
> 
> Chapter is dedicated to reviewer: HinataUchiha73: Thank you for religiously leaving reviews on my chapters. I really enjoyed reading every single one of them and it really means a lot you enjoy my fanfic and will take time out to express your feelings! I hope you enjoy this one!

> **Historia:**

It was in the afternoon when Historia awoke alone in the bedroom and immediately, the thought of tonight's plans entered her mind and filled her with anxiety. A heavy sigh left her lips gingerly as if it would help ease the fear bubbling within her chest. Her forearm rested on her forehead and she blankly stared at the ceiling wondering for the first time why things had to be this way? Life was hard enough with the Titans and now there was the threat of the Marleyans but yet they were still making war amongst themselves. Gently she ran her arm over her eyes and sighed loudly, thinking how much she truly was sick of humanity.

Not wanting to waste any more time, the blonde made the bed and headed downstairs. A warm smile greeted Anetta and the old woman seemed to have given her a devious grin in return with a wiggle to her eyebrows.

_What was that?_ – She initially thought as the other simply walked passed her to the outside.

"**About damn time you woke up**_**, Princess**_**."** His voice made her heart jump and she tensed as he made his way over to her. Immediately, she looked away, her mind painting their kiss vividly suddenly. _How could she have forgotten?_ With her face a blushing mess, Historia tried to keep her back to him.

Uncertainty took over. Thoughts _like 'was that a dream?'_ or _"Did I imagine the entire thing?"_ began to twist her actual memories.

Levi's distant and cold exterior did not help reassure her – as he seemed completely unchanged by it.

"…**What's wrong with you?" **He asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"…**N-nothing."** Historia choked out while pouring herself a cup of tea nervously. She could feel his eyes on her back, focused and harsh.

'_Damn it, knock it off! '_She chided her foolish heart for racing and making her act out of character.

The sound of a chair being pulled out broke the silence between them; wood scratching upon wood.

"**Historia, sit here."** Gingerly, she looked in his direction and saw he had pulled out a chair for her before sitting in his own. His voice wasn't as demanding as his eyes were. The queen sat down and looked into her cup of tea, seeing a shadow of her reflection within the chestnut colored liquid.

"**There are some ground rules we need to lay out before tonight."**

_So he wasn't going to talk about it at all?_

With much disappointment, she looked directly at him and said nothing.

"**They're going to check you for weapons and take them away – I need you to be prepared for that."**

Historia simply nods but deep down, she actually didn't think of that at all. She thought she could strap the blade to her thigh beneath her skirt or something.

"**I could hide one on my thigh."**

"**They'll probably find it."**

"**But it wouldn't hurt to try just in case they're too stupid to look."**

**"…"** Levi stared un-amused by the notion.

"**If they find it then I'm out of a weapon. If they don't then I have one just in case."**

"**My point here is I want you to prepare to be unable to defend yourself. But do what you like."** He dismissed her quickly, forcing a look of annoyance from the young queen.

"**Regardless, you are going to be tied up and outnumbered so with your idea in mind, I want you to get your head out of your ass and put a pause on all this selfless crap and promise me something."** Levi was meaner than usual. She wondered if he was on edge because time was running out and soon Historia will be captured.

"…**Fine."** She replied earnestly, removing her fingers from the handle of her cup and her hands on her lap, giving him her complete undivided attention.

"**Don't do anything stupid."**

Furrowed eyebrows were given in response to his broad statement.

"**What does that even mean?"** She replied immediately.

"**I trust that you can figure that out for yourself."**

"_**How**_** when A LOT of things are **_**considered stupid**_** to you?"** She nearly coughed out a laugh. He was being so ridiculous.

"**I'm not going to hold your hand and waste time explaining in detail. You wanted me to have faith in you and I am – which is why we're going through with this plan in the first place." **Levi said harshly forcing the blonde to bite back from saying anything else.

_He was right, even if he was being a jerk about it._

"**That being said – there is another thing expected of you. " **He arched his elbow on the arm of the chair and placed his forehead against his fingers, sighing loudly with his eyes closed before continuing,

"…**Given the details Mikasa relayed yesterday this has turned into a recon mission; which means, we're not just aiming to rescue you after we discover the Don's exact location. "** He opened his eyes and glared at me sternly.

"**We're going to lie in wait, hoping to gather as much information as we can about the snakes hiding within the castle before returning you home."**

"**I'm aware of what I need to do. You need me to get them to talk as much as possible. Don't worry, I'll put on a good act that it'll even fool you." **Historia said confidently. Obviously she had to act scared and hopeless cause realistically, if she didn't know Mikasa and Levi were around to help her, being in such a predicament would leave her stricken with fear.

" **Yes – but I am not talking about that. This is an order coming from **_**just me."**_ Levi reiterated bluntly, his voice sharp. This forced the blonde from her cogitations and she locked eyes with him. He sat straight in his chair, his gaze never leaving her and a chill traveled down her spine as it appeared he was going to say something with such ferocity that the anticipation killed her.

"**If there comes a time where you feel either your life or your integrity is at risk…scream, swear, beg for help - whatever you need to do in order to let me know and**_** I'll put an end to it all."**_ Historia's heart jumped upon hearing his plea.

He had such confidence and he portrayed it in a way that wasn't arrogant. _It was attractive._

With widen eyes she stared, shocked that he was putting her feelings first over the mission. It was completely unlike the Captain who always sacrificed his feelings in order to get things done and due to that characteristic, he was viewed as heartless by the other cadets.

"**Understood. I'll try my best to withstand whatever comes my way before doing so."** She answered fairly in order to reassure that she was not the type to bow out under little pressure. After all, this entire mission was to keep her safer in the near future.

"**Historia."** He growled in a demanding voice and it was in that moment the young queen found herself confused. She was sure that kind of reply would suffice. So why does he look so displeased – so angry?

"**Let me remind you that these fuckers are a bunch of perverts known to own a human trafficking ring among other things and **_**we both know**_** you're not exactly ugly so consider your predicament a bit more." **He was annoyed.

_('Not exactly ugly – what is that supposed to mean!? ')_

"**Your safety is my priority. I'll have no problem ditching this entire recon crap should it interfere with my original objective."**

It was then she realized exactly what was going on here_. He wanted her to be just as afraid and worried as he was. _She had _him_ to diminish her apprehension but he was stuck with only his doubts. The tension in her shoulders eased as she made this realization, eyes wavering to the cup of tea before her, a small smile couldn't help but paint itself across her visage.

**"…_Why won't you outwardly just say it…?"_ **She murmured beneath her breath.

"**What?"** He immediately followed. Historia collected herself and stood up while shaking her head in an attempt to erase the thought immediately.

"**Nothing. "** She brought the cups to the sink and dumped it. Things got dreadfully quiet, as both of their feelings began to stew into a heavy tension between them.

_**('Why does my heart ache?**_') Historia wondered to herself, trying her best to push away that foolish feeling but at the same time was also clinging to it.

* * *

> **LEVI:**

"…**There is no way for me to be nice about this, Historia."** Levi finally broke the silence, his voice no longer concealing his emotions.

"**I know you're pissed at me – and that's fine. This entire ordeal isn't pleasant and I have no regrets if you end up hating me later if it means you'll still be alive."** Historia turned and saw Levi staring into his cup of tea.

"**I'm not upset with you over your intentions. I hate that you're not being honest with yourself and I fall victim to it. You're angry and I know it's not at me _so-_"**

_"**What do you want me to say?"**_ Levi interrupted and held his breath before bringing his fingers to pinch the crease of his eyes together. He sighed heavily before continuing,

"**\- That the thought of anyone forcing their touch on you while I have to stand idly by makes my blood boil?"**

('_That it triggers the helplessness from my childhood?_ ')

"**No."**

"**Then what is it?"** He was growing impatient and uncomfortable that he felt like she was cornering him to admit what he was trying to hide away the moment this mission was agreed upon.

" **I just wish you'd stop hiding behind your anger and allow yourself to feel what you need to."** Her words struck a chord he didn't know he had – a truth he did not know existed. He had been this way for so long that his real heart was buried beneath years of stone. He looked to her like a wounded animal; ferocious and defensive.

"**Yeah?"** He hummed lowly before rising up in his chair and walking over to her. He stared her down with his distant eyes before saying coldly,

"**Why are you stubbornly trying to change me, intruding where you don't belong?"** She was overstepping boundaries that no one in his life ever dared to. Despite how menacing he knew his presence was, Historia's prideful look did not waver, her bold blue eyes remained on him as she went on to say,

"…**Because you deserve the hope of a happy life at the end of all your battles too – not just everyone else **_**you**_** fight for."** He stared in awe, drawing back to the night they shared a conversation about what lives they thought they could lead in a time of peace_. _He admitted he didn't think he could ever live a life of joy and at that time, she asked why but didn't press on anymore. It shocked him she held onto it this long.

_Did it bother her so much that he honestly believed he couldn't live something of a happy ending once all of this hell was over?_

"**That can only happen if you're honest with what you feel or want**." Sheepishly she looked away before continuing,

"…**At least…at least be honest with me. I hate trying to figure out what you're thinking and feeling. It makes me so anxious. **_**I hate it**_**." **A truth she finally revealed.

He felt something stirring in his chest again, _something living and feeling._ She was begging for his heart to fly free and in this moment, he couldn't help but give in to her request.

"**As you wish then."** He replied sternly just before gripping her chin with his index finger and thumb. Moved by her compassion, he closed his eyes and planted a kiss upon her forehead. The lie upon his lips was thrown away for that moment. He wanted to express how touched he was that she was constantly trying to break down his barriers. But, not being a man of words – action would have to present this truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading thus far! Things will start picking up soon with this mission and don't worry the story will only get more exciting once they all return to the castle! The story will not end there! I really enjoy writing Levi being affectionate...cause its such a rare thought that its not only hard for me to write but when I do think of a moment he will share being tender it's usually in a unique way. Historia doesn't expect it every single time! haha
> 
> Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! Take care until next time!
> 
> -Aki


	13. Cat and Mouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet face to face with Historia's kidnappers and Levi struggles with the reality of the plan once she is taken from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! After a bit of feeling like my writing wasn't up to par, I am finally feeling 100% confident again! I think doing shorter chapters helped a lot. I really hate feeling like I'm repeating words or rambling when there isn't a need to. Sometimes a straight way to say something is what needs to be done and I have the tendency to complicate things haha. Anyways, thanks everyone for the love&support. Really means a lot!
> 
> Is it easier or harder for you guys to read with the text completely centered? I'm torn between which format I like it in. Let me know!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

> **HISTORIA:**

Blade against blade, the power behind his attacks ached against her palms and fingers. Again he was relentless, clanging of steel upon steel and Historia would only find herself stumbling back. This was their final training session before the mission and the young queen did not have a single opening to be on the offensive – _which is probably what Levi wanted_. It irritated her.

There was obviously no chance she would ever be put up against someone as strong and skilled as the Captain of the Scouts. But despite this, Levi didn't withhold a punch. He shoved her around but not once did she lose her footing – _not like last time_. She would dance around him when given the chance, picking up an idea to try to evade an enemy by avoiding their front where she would likely be attacked. However, Levi was always quick on his toes and not once was she able to knock him off guard.

_As expected of humanity's strongest._ – She scoffed beneath her breath. Again she repeated, dodging an attack and trying to attack once she had an opening but this time he turned and grabbed her wrist which held her weapon, twisted and flipped her over. Harshly she slammed into the floor, the wind nearly knocked out of her. The skin burning where his tightly grip previously was. Historia picked herself off the ground, trying to find composure with her locks sprawled messily all over her face.

"**The fact that you seem to get quicker the longer we train is commendable by itself. But you were growing too eager and forgot to defend yourself while also attacking."** He said stepping close while looking down at her. As he reached out a helping hand , the final stab to her pride ignited something in the blonde. Without mercy she swiped her leg at his feet, knocking him off balance. She acted with haste, not noticing the clear look of shock written across his face as he fell onto his back. Historia grabbed his wrist that held his weapon and kept it at bay while also pinning her blade to his neck.

* * *

> **LEVI:**

A victorious smile etched along her rose colored lips, patches of dirt on her face and in that moment she resembled something wild.

"_**You were saying,**_** Captain?"** The words left her deviously, her face too close for comfort. His heart stirred at the idea of defeat with his expression completely left in awe.

"**And THAT'S for the **_**"not exactly ugly"**_** comment!"** They prolonged their stare as he remained speechless, completely entranced by how much the little training had changed her. Historia stood up and now it was her towering over him – _truly ironic_. However, she did not extend the wound to his pride by holding out her hand. Levi scoffed while standing up,

"**You little shit."** He dusted off the dirt from his pants.

"**Can't believe that little sad look of defeat stunt worked on me."** A small grin pulled at the corner of his mouth just as Historia turned and jumped about, cheering for herself. It was nice to see some light of confidence shine over her.

"**Haha Did you see that?!"** Historia exclaimed, unknowing to him who the hell she was asking as he very clearly witnessed getting knocked on his ass. Levi walked forward and ruffled her hair as he said,

"**Alright, _alright._" **He snickered while witnessing her victorious smile.

"**Let's not forget why you're training. It's not to beat me so I don't know what you're cheering about."** He reminded playfully, watching Historia place her wondrous blue eyes on him again.

"**Wait it's not?!"** She joked back and Levi messed up her hair even more to block her view of him. He walked forward a few more steps and paused; letting the moment of peace escape him with reality soon conquering his thoughts.

"…**We gotta get ready for the mission now."** Even though he couldn't hear anything from Historia, he knew her smile had dropped. Tilting his head to the side, he said without looking at her:

"**Come with me."**

* * *

> **HISTORIA:**

It was a makeshift holster she had to secure on her thigh with the blade, made out of some pleather belts found in the drawers. It made her feel awful to use Anetta's things like that but Levi suggested the guy was dead and didn't need his belt anyways. Sitting on the bed, she concentrated on getting the thing on. She didn't know why she struggled so much to secure it on her leg, but the blade kept falling out as she got rough with it.

Annoyed, a heavy frustrated sigh left her. Were her nerves finally getting the best of her? She was struggling with something as simple as gripping the ends and looping it. Except, no matter how much she concentrated on getting the strap through the buckle, she would miss or she would barely get it in before it slipped out entirely. Levi was writing some kind of letter to Anetta before they departed as she slept. Historia tried again and saw that her fingers were quivering. Once more the strap fell from the opening in the buckle and Historia sighed louder this time, almost growling beneath her breath. When she went to furiously grab at the straps again, she saw Levi's hands grabbed them over hers.

"**Let me do it or we'll be here all night." **He mocked before bending down to meet her below eye level. _He was so close._

His eyes were so beautiful when he wasn't glaring with his usual death stare.

He dragged the holster to her knee and ran the strap through the buckle through the first loop before bringing it back up. His hands brought it so far up her thigh; his hands were hidden beneath her pink skirt. She flinched and froze in place, her cheeks a blushing mess as his touch tickled while his fingers secured the holster tightly. Her heart was in her gut, the breath stolen from her as he went to turn the part with the sheathed blade toward the inner part of her thigh. If they did a pat down, they certainly wouldn't check in between her legs at the highest point – Levi was always one step ahead. Historia clasped her hands together, erasing the timid feelings she had before and sighed to let out all the tension.

"…**Remember what I said."** Levi's voice pushed away all the lingering feelings of fear that tried to prey on her confidence. He prompted his head and looked up at her, one knee bent upwards to his chest and the other on the ground_ like he was a knight making a vow to his queen._

"**If it becomes too much, **_**I'll put an end to it."**_

He reassured because he could see right through her; see that she was becoming nervous as the clock ticked by. Historia smiled and nodded before saying,

"**Thanks, Captain."** Levi just stared at her before rising up and walking toward the door.

"**Let's get this shit show started." **He opened the door and as Historia was going to follow in suit, she paused and looked at the letter written to Anetta. It was about a paragraph long. She wished she could read it – whatever words Levi poured on that piece of paper.

* * *

> **LEVI:**

According to Mikasa, Hanji had ordered Flegel to tip off Doneo's crew that they spotted him and the queen near the pub on more than one occasion and suspected they were staying around the area. Like the overly pompous asshole the Don was – _he played right into their hands_ and ordered more than a handful of his men to jump Levi and kidnap Historia. According to Flegel, he had to offer a grand sum of cash to get them to agree on attacking Levi. Money makes people do stupid things.

Flegel was a good errand boy and gave as much detail as he could. He was the one who suggested they attack at night since most people would be off the streets and asleep. The Don didn't care about the people's safety – the fat bastard that he is. But Flegel reaffirmed that with the roads empty, their getaway would be clean. This helped secure the use of the ODM gear for Mikasa and Levi. The center of town had all the tall buildings so they could fly around while staying hidden.

Levi checked his surroundings, looking for a moment to where Mikasa stationed herself. Only Historia had her hood on and she remained close at his side as they exited the pub.

_('**Ridiculous')**_ – Levi scoffed mentally. He had already seen some of the Don's men in plain sight across the street. They were literally dressed like a bunch of kidnappers. He was beginning to doubt they needed such an elaborate plan to even get to this guy and make him talk. _But it was too late now._ Without breaking the act, he pretended not to notice them as he turned to walk down the empty street with Historia.

One by one, he felt them pursuing.

"**Be ready, should things go south and they choose to attack you instead."** He whispered beneath his breath, his dual blades drawn beneath his brown cloak. Historia looked to him with a strong expression as she simply nodded in response. Then, he felt the rumbling of horse hooves slamming into the dirt from faraway. With the threat imminent, the hairs on his neck began to stand up. Levi turned and cut upwards at the asshole who tried to attack him first. A clean cut up his face - and did it feel _good_ to finally cut one of these bastards.

As the man cried out, Levi left no room for mercy and sliced his throat, leaving him to drown in his own blood. Turning, he saw the other go for Historia and immediately, he cut him down out of pure instinct alone.

"**Levi behind you!"** Quickly, he turned upon her advice and saw 4 of them, two with pistols and the other with blades. In the blink of an eye, he stabbed one of them and used him as a meat shield to block the incoming bullets – knowing they would shoot in a panic instead of strategically waiting. The fear he had over people worked in his favor in times like these. He ditched the blade stuck into that poor bastard and tossed the other one held by his left into his dominant hand while rushing forward, allowing them no time to reload.

A knee to the stomach following another swift deadly blow to the neck and Levi felt the tremors from the horses even stronger now. The cargo cart was coming which meant soon, Historia will be taken. The second gun holder wasn't as helpless, he dropped the weapon and grabbed Levi's blade, ignoring how hard it was cutting into his palm. Levi put pressure but the man did not buckle under the pain so instead, he jumped and wrapped his legs around the guy's forearm and pulled backwards. He flipped completely around, slamming the man's back on the ground and with his legs still gripping the man's arm. Before the asshole could struggle, he twisted and snapped it in three different places. This of course released his grip on Levi's blade but as he went to stand up and finish him off the other one attacked. Easily he was holding his own but with the pounding of the horses in the distant, he found it hard to concentrate.

Levi snapped a look at Historia, seeing how desperately she wanted to help but knowing she couldn't.

_Was he really going to let them just take her like this?_

_Why was he having second thoughts now?_

Pissed off, he gritted his teeth and shoved his opponent away before leaping at him like an animal, his sword cutting swiftly along his side. In that moment, the cart flew by and in an instance, he saw Historia and then that spot where she stood was empty.

The queen's screams shattered his concrete heart and without thinking, he rushed forward chasing the tail end of the wagon where he finally saw the 3 men that were trying to pin her down. She was fighting hard and in the final moments where he was able to do anything at all, she reached out her hand and screamed,

"**Levi!"**

He reached out and actually touched her fingers. It hurt knowing he could grab her out and save her right there. It dug deeper than he ever thought it could. But instead, he slowed his pace and allowed _her touch to slip away._ He stood in shock that he made the decision so quickly _– he sent her to wolves like it was nothing_. He stared as the glimpse of her became smaller and perhaps his eyes were deceiving him but he was sure he saw her smiling just before being thrown out of view.

The sound of another's life being snuffed out forced the man from his cogitations. Turning, he saw Mikasa finish off the man whose arm he had broken. They couldn't leave any of them alive. Thoughts of being directly responsible if anything happened to Historia began to fester.

"**We need to go now if we want to keep up!"** Mikasa reminded him, shaking the sudden shock that Levi was plagued with. Levi looked at her earnestly before throwing his hood on and spread out his cloak to reveal the odm gear he had equipped the entire time.

"**You follow from the right and I'll take the left – we can't afford to lose them!"** He demanded. He stuck the wires on the highest building and allowed himself to be pulled forward in the air. Standing on the roof, he saw the cargo wagon which Historia was in, eyes grimacing.

_Let the game of cat and mouse begin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the plot is going somewhere! I hope you enjoyed the very small sentimental moments shared between them. Now things will get more serious in regards to their relationship and the story itself!
> 
> -Aki


	14. The Hand of Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia finds out that not every criminal is truly a bad person at heart while Levi fights against his murderous intent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter! I'm not going to spend a lot of time with Historia being captured and this particular situation in general.
> 
> Not with how eager both Mikasa and Levi are to get Historia to safety.
> 
> But there is a reason for not prioritizing this predicament as something drastic - you will find out in the twists to come.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> Chapter dedicated to reviewer angelicacuario

* * *

> **Historia:**

Levi had gotten smaller and smaller the more they rode away. Ignoring the ugly sneers and cheers from her captors, a smile curved upon her lips dawned from the slight relief that washed over her. The stone hearted champion of humanity had shown that at his core he was the one with the most compassion and feeling. He tried to bury himself so deep in order to protect himself – but she witnessed that shell of his withering away. The fear and anguish carved all over his usually stoic face said it all. She could still feel how tightly he grabbed onto her fingers pulsating upon her skin.

"**I knew those bastards were goners."** The one binding her arms behind her back said loudly as he pulled the hanging line to tighten it securely. The rope immediately burned against her skin and soon, they felt their hands traveling all over her backside.

"**Nothing here! Flip her over."** He demanded the heavier set one and soon, she found herself lying on her back. Swiftly, they tied a cloth around her mouth to keep her from making noise. If looks could kill, those two would definitely be dead because Historia's eyes burned with the rage of a thousand suns. It made the two hesitate on touching her again. The fat one cried out,

"…**H-How can a princess make such a murderous look like that?"** The words escaped him sloppily.

_("Cause the Captain rubbed off on me.")_

"**S-**_**she's a queen**_** dumbass! And not just some spoiled monarch – she was a soldier for the Survey Corps. We best not forget that – **_**she's fought things worse than us."**_ They focused on her wild eyes, trying to overcome their inexplicable fear to finish patting her down for weapons.

"**Listen Majesty, I don't like this just as much as you do but I got a family to feed and the Don's coin is the only one I'm worth."** He had a regretful expression but this did not deter the menacing look she stricken them with.

They quickly patted her, starting from the top to the bottom and she struggled tirelessly to fight from keeping their hands out of places she did not want to be touched; mainly to safeguard her honor but to also keep the concealed blade from them. The more she fought, the more impatient the pair grew, groans of irritation escaped them as they did a half ass job of checking her for weapons.

"**Maaan – I doubt she has anythin' otherwise she would've pulled it out the second we grabbed her!"** The slow talker moaned. The two sat down and stared at her, one clearly looking uncomfortable and nervous while the other one didn't seem to have enough sense to realize he should be too.

"**Tom get the hell up here!"** A voice shouted from the front, making the fat man jump in place and run up to the rider's seat. He pulled open the flap and stayed quiet. Historia could hear talking but couldn't make out the words. That's when the one who tied her up approached a bit too close for comfort. He bent down and whispered,

"…**I felt some sort of holster on your leg – **_**it was a holster wasn't it**_**?"** He asked but it seemed like he had already answered his own question. Historia's heart sank and yet, she kept calm on the outside. She merely turned her eyes away should they reveal the truth.

"…**Well, I sure hope it is."** Quickly, the blonde looked back at him again in awe.

_Didn't this man want her dead?_

_Wasn't he her enemy?_

_What was this sense of remorse?_

"…**I think I'd sleep easier at night knowing I left you with some kinda chance to survive this."** He tipped his hand over his eyes to hide the shame. Some would call her a fool, but she felt sorry for this man. Even though he was marching her to bang on death's door – she mourned with this stranger for the integrity he had to throw away in order to survive.

Such was the way of this cruel and yet beautiful world.

* * *

> **Levi:**

Slow and steady was of his movements even though he was having tunnel vision, eyes preying on the wagon like a hunter lying in wait to attack. Thoughts began to linger and reopen old wounds he horribly stitched closed. Memories of the last time he pushed away his better judgment for the feelings of his friends. They too wanted him to have a bit more faith in them and for that mistake, they were gone.

_ **("Furlan and Isabel; please help me make sure I don't fuck up again.")** _

He begged mentally while soaring across the very 'sky' they shared down here in the city of trash.

Finally, a short distance away was a gray brick wall, a few more feet and Levi and Mikasa stopped and hid away as they saw the wagon came to a full halt. Peering from around the chimney he rested his back on, Levi immediately laid eyes on Historia who was being dragged out of the back by a guy wearing a red bandana over the lower part of his face. She was thrashing about and instead of taking her out fully, he simply threw her from the wagon to the floor.

"**Why ain't she unconscious you useless dipshits?!"** The guy had a farmer's accent. Without remorse he turned and kicked the poor blonde in the stomach.

"_**Annoying bitch."**_ He spat before bending down and pulling her head up by her hair.

"**There's no use fighting, either you're going to die or become someone's plaything – so quit the shit."** He laughed disgustingly.

Levi bared his teeth while eyeing that piece of shit.

'_**That one will die first.**_' – _He swore._

"**Hey, knock it off!"** A tall lanky looking guy chimed in, earning him a rough right hook to the mouth. He easily fell to the ground and Levi wondered why he ever tried to take a stand if he wasn't able to keep his feet on the ground. It was a fruitless gesture – not that he didn't appreciate it

"**Shut the fuck up, Dan!"**

The rounder of the two ran over to Dan and helped him up. The bandana wearing one took out a black cover and wrapped it around Historia's head before picking her up. Easily, he threw her over his shoulders and marched around to the stairs.

"**Keep lookout and make sure we weren't followed. I'm sure even the great ole Captain of the Scouts can't keep up with a couple of horses on foot but still, keep your eyes peeled."**

Dan and fatty scoped the area as the other one marched up the flight of cobblestone stairs. Levi turned to look where Mikasa was and he noticed she was staring at him, waiting for a signal from him. Levi shook his head and lipped the word,

"_**Wait."**_

To which she simply nodded back in response. The pair turned their attention to the enemy and wanted until the two lookouts walked up the stairwell themselves. They waited a minute before leaping to the ground and running toward the open area that was in front of the **west** gate.

"**Guess that fucker Kurt wasn't lying to me."** Levi scoffed in disbelief as he remembered Kurt whispered in his ear that the Don's manor could only be reached from the west gate. No one ever used the west gate because he owned it and anyone who came near usually went missing. The area was littered with large metal cages, wooden crates, chains laid out everywhere and other questionable things. Levi's eyes eased on the scratch marks on some of the metal poles of the cages.

_A chilling sight even for the Captain._

"**This is probably where humans are transferred and sold**." He said nonchalantly despite how unsettled he was by it.

"**Let's be quick to get Historia**_**. I don't like the looks of all this." **_Mikasa admitted freely while looking upwards. Levi stared at her before turning his attention to the stairs.

"…_**You and me both."**_

He remembered the report about the murders her and Eren committed. She had been captured by human traffickers herself. Surely, being so close to this environment is triggering to her. He placed a firm hand on her shoulder, forcing her to look his way before he said earnestly,

"… _**Sorry**_**, but just bear with it a little longer."** In moments she realized what grounds he offered his consideration for; _he saw it in how her eyes widened._ Gingerly, she turned away, hiding away her vulnerability – just like he would. The two were alike in many ways and it wasn't because of the Ackerman bloodline.

"…_**You seem different,**_** Captain."**

"**Huh?"** He wasn't expecting a comment like that at all let alone coming from her.

She was silently looking forward, hesitant on speaking too carelessly again. Mikasa looked up and said,

"**You've…**_**changed."**_ She reinstated this time with a firmer voice. Before he could conjure up a thought in regards to her statement, she rushed forward, blades drawn.

_ **("What the hell is she talking about?")** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always enjoyed the interactions between Mikasa/Levi in the anime series. Not gonna lie, they're definitely another ship I LOVE.
> 
> To have her call out his change is something special.
> 
> Thank you for the reviews and favorites!
> 
> Take care of yourselves!
> 
> -Aki


	15. Beneath His Wing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Historia is cornered by wolves, unknowing if Levi succeeded in securing her safety. There she meets face to face with the Don

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First off, I'd like to thank all of the overflowing support I've been receiving for this fanfic as of late. I am truly moved and inspired. Thank you so so much.
> 
> I'd like to also point out this chapter's entire ordeal will be written in Levi's point of view in the next chapter. Kind of like a 14.5 because I think it's important to know what happened behind the scenes along with what Levi saw and felt. I don't know why but I really enjoy writing as Levi more.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter. Finally, we're getting somewhere!
> 
> CHAPTER DEDICATION[S] : More than one this time as a great chapter like this deserves!
> 
> 1\. SpicyPeace: Thank you so much for all the fan photos/videos you've made of my story. I screamed when I saw it. You've been so supportive of me and my work I am so undeserving! If you guys haven't seen it look her up on tumblr she makes amazing rivahisu material
> 
> 2\. EmmyK_2003 : For binging the entire fanfic in a few hours. How the heck? You're so awesome. You also promoted my work on tumblr. Thank you so much. I really really loved reading your reviews left on Ao3. They made my day.

* * *

_ **Historia** _

Voices – _at least 7 different ones._ Finally, the blonde awoke in a daze, nearly forgetting what was going on and where she was. It wasn't until she struggled to move from her bindings, did she fully remember what had transpired. That prick had knocked her unconscious once she smelled the open clear air after leaving the underground slums.

Quickly, she tried to understand her position better. She wiggled her fingers to touch around and felt she was sitting on a wooden chair; the rope tightened on her wrists was tied to the back with her arms wrapped around it. She shuffled and felt her waist was pinned as well.

As the voices became audible, _she imagined_ their faces by the sounds; some of them missing teeth, others having large scars all around their faces. Some with freakishly tall or muscular builds. Some walking around with beer bellies.

She had this childish idea on what these criminals looked like but she then remembered that some of them were honored by the royal army's crest along with its wealth. Despite not being able to see through the black hood, she could feel so many eyes on her. They stabbed at her like knives as she was trapped within the wolves' den.

Historia tried to hone in on each one that sounded different in order to make an accurate count – _but some of them sounded too similar._ It was frustrating not being able to see. One thing was for sure, _Tom and Dan along with the bastard that kicked her was not present._

_Where could they have gone?_

"**Good job boys."**

_That man's voice stood out_.

It was scratchy and congested sounding.

The tapping of shoes walking toward her forced her to tense. Within seconds, the hood was ripped off. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she glared upward at a heavy set man that was smiling devilishly down at her.

"**My – you're a lot younger looking than I imagined girlie! Aren't ya supposed to be 20 or whatever?"** He wheezed.

"**Apologies – I mean your majesty!"** He mocked with an overly obnoxious laugh. He would bow before her while saying,

"**I'm Doneo – pleasure to finally make your acquaintance!"** Historia remained silent, surveying the area. There were no windows; the floor was made of rectangular shaped stones which were bruised with age. At the base of each wall were a set of iron cuffs sprawled out with chains attached. Torches decorated each wall by more than a few, allowing the place to be well lit. She couldn't see too well, but it looked like a large barred gate was behind him_. There were absolutely no stairs_. So, that meant the only way in and out was through that large metal gate. The place she was being kept was rather large _– probably to hold many girls._

She felt discouraged that there wasn't a clear hiding spot she would expect Levi and Mikasa to be. That was until she looked up and saw many hatches on the wooden ceiling. They looked to be divided by each room. The doors on them were carved through with a floral design; the pair could easily peek down through them to see her.

_('**Thank goodness.')**_

"**Like my trick doors my sweet canary?"** The Don asked, pushing his face far too close for comfort, forcing her to look back at him. That was when he pointed up at various points.

"**These are all in different rooms for **_**the cargo that come inside expecting to do some housework."**_ He wiggled his eyebrows, completely unashamed by the very words he spoke. Historia looked to him full of disgust.

"**Hahaha it's like a magic trick really! One minute they're dusting and then BAM! They're down here crying over their bruised ankles and being in the dark." **He amused himself, laughing with his hand over his giant belly. Each finger had an over sized ring on it but one.

"…**You're a piece of shit."**Historia growled, forcing the man to look at her in shock**.**

"**My – is that anyway a proper queen should speak**?!" He bent down, lowering his face to meet with hers.

"**Seems you've spent too much time with _that little rat_ down there in the slums."**

She knew he was referring to Levi which forced her to smirk. Just as she was about to say something smart, Doneo quickly gripped her chin and forced her face to move side to side, he was inspecting her features.

"…**Would be such a waste to just kill ya…"** His words were unsettling, brought forth a sense of dread she didn't know existed. She violently jerked her head back.

"**Get your hands off me you scumbag!"** She shouted but it only forced a laugh from him.

"**You'd plot an entire attack on the crown just to sell me? What kind of **_**dumbass**_** plots something so idiotic? Even if I traveled from wall to wall – I'd be found eventually and then the hunters will come for you!"** Historia threatened confidently, hiding her shaken demeanor. She had to get him to talk somehow and she hoped the other two were already lying in wait.

Not knowing if they successfully made it to her location terrified her the most. But, she tried desperately to shake the thought away and remain strong.

"**You must not understand how hard it is to find a human being trapped in trafficking." **He peeked from behind his glasses as if they were merely for aesthetics.

"**The entire kingdom could waste resources searching for you but I promise, – you'd never be found. At least, not before the drugs and all the **_**fun**_** ravaged your body."**

He said arrogantly, forcing the men around him to chuckle while eyeing her down like stolen goods.

"**I'd have sooo many clients pay me heavy in gold just to fuck the queen of the walls – the coin would never stop pouring in with you as one of my precious pieces." **He said nodded his head as if he was making the decision now and hadn't before this meeting. His fat fingers reached up and brushed her golden locks behind her ear before he bent down and said,

"_You're lucky_** – cause if you weren't so beautiful, I would have already had one of these sleaze heads cut your throat and be done with all this **_**political**_** bullshit."** His tone had deepened as he whispered into her ears menacingly.

Despite how uncomfortable and terrified she was in this moment, , Historia decided now was the time to push for a conversation.

"…**W-what political bullshit?"**

"**and that's what you choose to worry about?"** He backed up and chuckled out of disbelief.

"**I've done nothing but help out the people of Paradise, both above and beneath!"**

"**Pffft – **_**is that so?**_** Then why were my rivers of coin drying? Do you understand that once everyone from the sewers escaped that my business of offering pleasure in hell was nearly non-existent? What about the poor and the rotten, the ones too late to change and save?" **He gripped the top of her chair roughly, shaking it before he said,

"_**Sure the arrogant asshat back at the castle had his bureaucratic reasons behind it **_**– but I just wanted you out of the picture so that my business can climb out of the grave you buried it under with all your righteousness. You put more effort in having your handymen keep an eye in the shadows, making it even harder for us to operate above ground. "**

Historia had not forgotten being taken by bandits during a training exercise. They were desperate and cornered into despicable means in order to survive. That is why she offered odd jobs to thieves just being released from prison. With a kingdom of hardworking men, there was hardly room for corruption.

_Or so she thought._

She had to bite back from saying anything she didn't have to. She had him on the hook, now she had to reel him in.

"…**Who do you mean by the one back at the castle?"** Doneo backed up, his smile twisted into something sick. Historia played the part of a terrified, ignorant and shocked monarch as she asked.

"**Oh?"** He hummed victoriously.

"**How the ones sworn to protect you actually hate the very air you breathe and only want to snuff it out of you?"**

Surely she was ready to hear about them, but to paint an actual picture about how much they detested her left a sharp ache against her heart.

"…**I…I don't understand…"** Although she forced those words, the emotions behind them were very real.

"**Oh this is good – you really have no idea, huh?!"** He chuckled.

"**I wonder just how blind you've been at the very shadows around you!"** He lifted his hand and turned it, bending all fingers but his ring one. There was a tattoo of a black snake wrapping all around it from the bottom and upwards toward the nail with its head resting at the front. Its irises were red.

With widen eyes; she remembered seeing that symbol before; from someone serving her tea to another just opening a door for her to walk through. It was gut wrenching to see how naive and ignorant she truly was this entire time.

"**Don't ya get it girlie? You're ruining the balance of the world!"** He tried to justify it and it only flicked a switch inside of her. Without hesitation, she lifted her leg and rammed her foot into his groin with all of her might, forcing him to lurch forward, gasping for air as the pain stole it away.

_"_**_Balance?!_ By destroying the lives of all those women and their families?!**" His lackeys rushed forward, attempting to help him regain composure but even they knew a hard kick to the balls like that was deadly. Doneo pathetically limped around, trying to fight the pain and regain composure.

"**Don't you dare speak to me as if I'm the cause of everyone's suffering when its rotten men like you who disturb any fight towards peace we've ever won!" **She slowly saw him collecting himself but she was relentless in all of her anger and her anguish once when she started screaming.

"**If I had the chance – I'd feed you and every piece of shit that thrived off of the pain of those poor girls to the Titans!"**

In her moments of anger, she fought against her bindings, pushing forward in her chair. The pressure of the ropes and all of her screaming made it difficult to breathe correctly. Panting with her hair a wild mess, she glared at Doneo and his pigs, feeling some kind of liberation from finally releasing all of the emotions she's felt since the day she was attacked.

When Doneo turned to her, his eyes were alarming as they glared at her. He rushed forward, back handing her with his rough hands, the taste of iron flooded her mouth as the insides began to bleed. The chair fell over from the impact and it was then, he roughly grabbed at her bindings behind the chair.

"**You want to think you can put up a fight? You're gonna learn your place!"** He said hastily.

She felt the ropes around her waist loosen but not the ones around her wrist. Then a violent kick pushed her off the chair and onto the floor face first. Without a moment of reprieve, she was yanked up by her hair and thrown towards the back of the room.

Pummeling to the ground, she struggled to sit up and see exactly what was going on.

"**Break her – we can't have this spitfire as cargo just yet. She needs to learn her place first."** Following that, 5 of the men standing behind him smiled wickedly before moving toward her. The other two remained at his side.

Historia inched herself away toward the wall but knew she did so in vain. Fear now replaced her anger.

_'Where is Levi and Mikasa_?'

_'Why haven't they stepped in yet?'_

Her heart started beating hard against her chest as the men cornered her.

As one of them grabbed her and threw her on her back, she immediately began to struggle. She felt one of them tear a few buttons off of her white dress shirt as two others pinned her down by the shoulders. Just as one placed himself between her legs she screamed,

"**Levi!"** Just as her screams tore into the basement, the sound of the hatches opening echoed loudly. Right in front of her eyes, Levi came falling through, his swords crossed before him. Swiftly, he cut outwards like an X hitting the one between her limbs gargling his own blood with a clean double cut to his throat. She must've missed it by how quick Levi was but the other guy who pinned down her left leg was already dead.

Historia stared in complete shock, with tears in her eyes as the entire scene played out like a beautiful nightmare. Levi stood tall before her like an angel of death, his eyes glaring at the other 3 who ganged up on her. The group was now up against the wall shaking.

All sound was replaced by a ringing hum as finally the stress and shock began to take over. Another set up hatches flew open closer to where the Don was and Mikasa came through, weapons drawn.

Immediately, she ended the life of the two guards next to Doneo . As the poor vermin turned to run away, Mikasa spun as she lowered herself to the floor and swiftly cut at his Achilles tendon, forcing him to scream in agony and fall flat on his fat stomach.

Historia placed her eyes back on Levi, watching him fight the other two and at the 3rd that was squirming along the wall trying to escape the Captain's view. It was then she noticed her bindings were loose from all the struggling she did earlier. When she noticed he was gaining more courage to attack Levi from behind, the queen ripped her way out of the ropes, ignoring the pain from the rush of adrenaline and immediately lifted her torn pink skirt and retrieved the blade from her holster.

Without hesitation she rushed forward and placed herself in front of the attempted attack on Levi, her blade against the attacker's dagger. Her back pressed against Levi's for a moment, helping her hold her ground against her opponent who towered over her. For a moment, Historia weakened her hold against him to pretend he was overpowering her and when he took the bait she pushed forward with all her might, forcing him to lose his footing.

As he stumbled back, she quickly moved in to plunge her blade into him only for him to slide to the side and grab her wrist. Thinking quickly, she kicked him hard in the stomach with all her might, forcing his grip to ease. She shook away his hand and grabbed his wrist which held the blade along with his shirt and threw him over her back; slamming him into the ground.

Without wasting any time she rushed and stabbed him over and over until she could feel the life slipping away from him. As his body fell completely flat and still, Historia stumbled back onto the ground and stared at what she had done. Finally, all sound gingerly came back to her. Heavily she panted, eyes widen in shock as the adrenaline slowly started to escape her veins.

Frantic was of her mind as she came to realize she had actually killed someone to save Levi. Completely ignoring her surroundings, she held onto her blade while looking down her shirt and realizing her chest was completely exposed from how badly those animals tore open her clothes. She didn't know why covering up was suddenly so important – _it didn't make sense; she had just killed a man._

It was then she felt and saw a warm hand placed over her trembling ones; gripping mostly over the appendage holding onto the blade so tightly. Startled, Historia jumped and lifted her head, suddenly locking eyes with Levi's.

His usually cold and angry orbs now rested upon her tenderly with a look of complete sympathy as she felt him softly wrestle the blade from her fingers.

She let it go, _feeling a whirl of emotions bubbling within her chest and choking the air from her lungs._

He tossed the blade aside, never taking his eyes off of her. The Captain then took off his hood and wrapped it around her gently. As his cloak fell over her arms which were tightly pressed across her chest to conceal the open skin, Historia was touched by his simple gesture to preserve her integrity. Both of his hands pinched the hood together just at her collarbone to prevent it from falling out of place – _like a blanket of security._

"…**I told you didn't I…?" **His voice was warm and gracious, soothing away the apprehension that still lingered. His usually rough fingers felt soft as he brushed away the hair from her face.

"**That I'd come running when you needed me to…" **Although his words were comforting she could hear a hint of guilt and frustration in his voice.

He kept his promise so easily and yet, she had doubted him. She recalled the horrible feeling of helplessness as those beasts leapt on her and tore away at her clothes and remembered feeling as though _they were going to succeed_ in defiling her.

"…**You did well, **_**princess.**_**" **He reassured with that playful name he had given her in an attempt to alleviate the heavy air surrounding them.

But everything hurt and his attempt to fill in the holes of her uncertainty was the final piece to make it all come crumbling down.

In all irony, she had lost faith when it mattered most while Levi found his against all odds. She would stare blankly in shock as the tears began to well up and stream down her face.

Guilt mixed with pain was clearly pooling within her beautiful crystal sapphire eyes and yet all she could muster was a weak and broken,

"…**I'm sorry…"**

Levi would not react at the sight of her tears or her apology. He remained knelt down before her, one hand gripping the cloak around her and the other at his the tears fell uncontrollably as the storm of emotions had broken the dam. She could only bow her head in shame as she didn't have the courage to admit the truth resting upon her bruised lips.

Closing her eyes, she tried to choke back the tears which were already overflowing and in that moment, she felt his touch at the top of her head. However, instead of patting her, he pushed her forward and moved his hand to the back of her head, pressing her against his chest as his other hand left the cloak and wrapped around her back.

Tightly, he held her under his wing as if it would piece all of her broken parts together.

** _He was warm, comforting._ **

** _She felt safe._ **

Safe enough to finally allow the exhaustion to weigh down her eyelids.

"…_**No**_**, I'm the one who's sorry."** He admitted with such a fragile voice before tightening his grip.

Gingerly, as the final tears fell, the queen had fallen asleep, safe in her knight's embrace.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to progress Historia's confidence in fighting against humans realistically. But still, I think our little queen had quite the badass moments.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed!
> 
> I look forward to reading your reactions!
> 
> Until next time, stay safe!
> 
> -Aki


	16. In the Blink of an Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo! I apologize for not updating for so long. Finally, I gained inspiration but details need to be ironed out. Don't worry, there will be some Rivahisu moments in the chapters to come! I'm soooo excited to write them out.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to: SpicyPeace - thank you so much for being a wonderful person to me and making those cool animations of my fanfiction! You truly are the best!

**Levi:**

* * *

_ **'It all went by so fast. In the blink of an eye, everything attempted some sense of normalcy. At least all the noblemen and political figures tried to pretend it could be achieved all while ignoring their 'beloved' Queen's feelings. '** _

'_**It pisses me off.'**_

Levi was sitting in a carriage, the sun's rays peeking in as he peeked out the tiny window, his chin resting on his knuckles. He winced as he looked up toward the sky, his long eyelashes shielding his eyes from the unforgiving sun. Despite struggling to see, the Captain focused on the birds soaring effortlessly above, watching them bathe in their freedoms, something Historia would no longer have.

He closed his eyes and _thought back_ to the events that transpired 3 weeks prior;

* * *

.

* * *

A pathetic rat tried pleading for his life as Levi towered over his bloodied face. He drew his blade and shoved it a quarter ways into the man's mouth, silencing his screams.

"**What's the matter – you can kick a helpless woman around but buckle in the face of the same treatment?"** His eyes rested on the fucker, unforgiving and distant. Yet, his tone did not crack and he remained composed despite the rage boiling within.

"**I wonder how many women you've enjoyed hurting while working for that fat piece of shit?"** He dug the blade deeper into his mouth, looking directly into the eyes of a man who was about to die.

He cut outward from the man's cheek and just as his screams of agony ripped into the empty room, he swiftly sliced his throat. Levi stood up and looked around at the bar, littered with bodies of unconscious men with Mikasa standing at its center. She truly was the perfect one for this mission.

She looked at him coldly, clearly uncomfortable by his level of ruthlessness. The Captain looked at the man choking on his blood and walked away.

"**There were only 10 here."** The black haired woman said softly.

"**The rest must be located in the basement."** He said swiping hard to the left to get rid of the blood clinging to his blade. The pair moved into different rooms, looking for the floor panels that lead to the dungeon downstairs.

If it weren't for Dan spilling information about the mansion, they wouldn't have the upper hand they had now. He remembered how regretful he looked instead of being scared.

While Mikasa was on the other side of the ground floor, Levi pulled up the rug and found exactly what he needed. Immediately, he could hear voices below. Gingerly, he peeked through the netting and saw the top of Historia's head. She was bound to a chair with the Don in her face.

"_**I'd have many clients pay me heavy in gold just to fuck the queen of the walls –"**_ Levi gritted his teeth and listened to every worthless word the Don spoke. He struggled to keep his emotions at bay, something he never had to deal with before. But he had to bear it and to his reward, they got a confirmation that another party was involved with the attempt on Historia's life.

He couldn't see the tattoo the piece of shit was trying to show Historia but made a mental note to observe it later on. He was merely in a trance up until he heard Historia's outburst.

"_**Don't you dare speak to me as if I'm the cause of everyone's suffering when its rotten men like you who disturb any fight towards peace we've ever fought to secure!"**_

Her passion was fearless. In the face of her greatest adversary, she showed her teeth.

She truly has changed.

"**If I had the chance – I'd feed you and every piece of shit that thrived off of the pain of those poor girls to the Titans!"** She continued to roar. Levi was amused, wondering if perhaps he rubbed off on her.

But her strength only angered the pack of wolves. As she was thrown to the ground and cornered, Levi grimaced as she was soon out from his sight. He hesitated; knowing jumping down to play hero could put them both in a bad spot. He did not know how many there were or if they had guns.

But, once he heard the queen scream his name, all sense shattered and he rose up from his knees and yelled,

"**Mikasa now!"** and immediately did a round house to the lever by the fireplace. As the latches opened, he jumped down, blades drawn across his chest, eyes of fury raining down on the first one he cut down.

* * *

.

* * *

"**Hey, Levi – we're here."**

He could hear four eyes saying loudly beside him. He winced his eyes opened and realized he was dozing off in his thoughts. The carriage door was open by Hanji and as he threw his feet outward toward the step, the brightness of the outside was overwhelming. He threw his hand up to shield his eyes as he went to firmly place his feet on the ground. His black dress shoes tapping on the cobblestone.

Standing as tall as he could, his eyes peeked from behind his fingers before taking in the acropolis before him.

**('I didn't think I'd be back here so soon…')**

Quickly he recalled the final moments he was able to share with Historia:

Levi stared in shock at Historia who was now covered in another man's blood, trembling and in a daze. He assessed the scene before him and realized she dirtied her hands for him. A heavy sigh gingerly escaped his nostrils, trying to alleviate the weight pressing against his chest at the sight of her.

Like always he tried to accept things for what they were instead of regretting anything. But somehow, for once it felt wrong to do that.

Careful steps were made as to not alarm her. Kneeling down, he gently placed his hand over hers, securing the blade from any sudden movements as she jumped from his touch. He could see the broken distance in her tear-filled eyes. All of her fears and uncertainties now pooled in those beautiful blue orbs. He took the bloody dagger from her grasp and tossed it aside just before getting up to remove his hood and wrap it around her like a safety net.

Again, he knelt down before her, his forearm resting on his propped up knee.

"…**I told you didn't I…?"**

_For once his heart was in his voice all by choice._

He reached up to brush away her hair from her face and tugged it behind her ear.

"**That I'd come running when you needed me to…"** Knowing he was able to keep his promise here was the only thing keeping him from further hating himself.

"**You did well, **_**Princess.**_**"** Here was a moment where a kind smile could do miracles. But, he could perform no such act.

"**I'm sorry…"** A weak voice whispered and Levi was confused by why she just apologized.

Now her tears fell as if something he said broke the dam.

The shock stifled her cries.

But he was aware of her pain.

Hesitantly, he reached out and placed his hand on her head. He didn't know if touching her at all was okay given what had just happened to her. Still, he couldn't just allow her to suffer in isolation.

With great care, he pushed her into his chest, allowing her a place to hide as she grieved. As he felt her sink into him, Levi tightened his embrace, apologies lingering along his lips but retreating every single time he found the courage to speak them.

Historia cried softly but he could feel the tension on her shoulders _– she was fighting them back_.

"…**No, I'm the one who's sorry."**

As her voice fell into silence, the weight of her body dropped against him and he knew she had fallen asleep. Levi turned her over, holding her frame in his appendages as he stared down at her sleeping figure. A heavy sigh escaped the cold hearted Captain and that was when Mikasa walked over and knelt down.

"…**Will she be alright…?"**

Without looking at the woman, Levi knew her heart ached for the blonde by the way her tone sounded shaken up.

"…**Yeah."**

In moments, the gates to the dungeon flew open, forcing the two to jump their attention immediately to the loud sound. The military police came rushing in. There was the bald Captain Levi had to fight before.

He ordered one of his men to arrest the Don and to Levi's shock; it was the pretty boy Historia saved from an ass-whooping that took the fatass into custody.

"**Goodwork Elias!"**

_**('Ah that was his name')**_ – Levi said mentally.

The remaining cadets surrounded Levi and Mikasa and said nothing. Their commander thanked them for their efforts and took Historia. Levi remained at her side up until they reached the castle and Hanji was there to iron out the details.

No apologies were given for the accusations they placed on Levi. He was sent back to the Scouts headquarters as if nothing ever happened.

* * *

.

* * *

Hanji placed a hand on his shoulder, snapping the Captain from his cogitations and forcing his eyes on her.

"**Hey Levi – you alright? You've been in a daze lately."**

He stared blankly at Hanji, remembering how hard it was for her to tell both him and Mikasa that they would need to let the Military Police take credit for everything involving the rescuing of Historia and capturing the Don. Levi never gave a shit about the game that was politics. He knew right away why this was needed without four eyes explaining it any further.

If word got out the military police did nothing for their queen, faith in them would deteriorate along with the respect for their branch of power.

"**I'm fine. Let's go."** He shook her hand away and marched forward. It had only been 3 weeks since he saw Historia, but somehow it felt a lot longer.

Today was Historia's 20th birthday. All these random people she didn't give a shit about were going to be there to celebrate it.

_ **('At least the scouts will be here. Surely, that'll make her happy. ')** _

The party was to start in the evening. For now, Levi and Hanji were there to discuss the future of the Queen's safety. The closer they got to the cabinet, his heart started to drum. He was going to see Historia and he was almost scared to see how she dealt with all that has happened.

As the burgundy door opened, Nile had announced their arrival to the group and all eyes were on them. Thankfully, Hanji took the floor as always.

"**Ah, sorry for being late!"** She laughed it off before bowing before the Queen. Levi couldn't pick his eyes up from the floor but he bowed his head and took his seat. He didn't want to seem too eager to search for Historia. Rumors had already festered about the many nights they had to share together alone.

_('Bunch of fucking idiots. ')_

"**We need to address the many complications surrounding the Queen's security. We've wasted too much time trying to get details from The Don." **An older man with a mustache said while lightly tapping the table with his fist.

"**Calm down."** Nile demanded bluntly. He waited moments before looking at Hanji.

"**Despite the days of torture, The Don won't break. I'm beginning to feel like he was lying about mostly everything."** To hear him imply that Historia's efforts were useless pissed off Levi.

Immediately he looked up and shot a nasty glare at him before saying.

"**You moron, that is what he wants you to think."** Nile was already used to his foul mouth but the others were offended by his words.

"_**Excus-"  
**_

"**The Don spoke freely to your Queen with the confidence he was going to get away with selling her off."** The irritation on his face was clear as day.

"**Give me a good reason why he would have lied in the face of victory?"**

Nile could only bite back. That was right; _he couldn't give him a good answer_. Levi was not going to let them squander the one piece of the puzzle after Historia worked so hard to capture him.

Without thinking, Levi looked straight across the square table and laid his eyes on Historia. A shiver traveled down his spine as he stared at her with his angry eyes. Her hair was pinned up and she wore her green military coat – _looking unmovable_. Her golden hair made her sapphire irises glisten with the sun to her back shining through the giant window. Despite her many hardships, she was graceful. Her shocked expression mirrored his. But, he did not break from his trance until she gave him a small smile.

His gaze shifted to the side; stunned he had not caught himself gawking sooner

* * *

**Historia:**

* * *

Her smile soon faded once she witnessed Levi's distance. He couldn't even look at her and it made her anxious.

"**A-anyways."** Hanji interjected and cleared her throat.

"**Did anyone look into the tattoo the Don has on his hand of the black serpent?"**

"**Yes, so far we've been able to discover about 6 soldiers with the same mark." **Historia spoke firmly, forcing all eyes on her besides Levi's

"**The imposters we've found all had the mark on their right hand and nowhere else despite performing a full examination. I feel as though conducting more searches would be a waste of our resources. "**

"**Yes, we'd like things to return to normal as fast as we possibly could – if we keep intruding on the lives of our soldiers then surely it will appear as though we do not have a grasp on this situation. If distrust festered within our ranks then our defenses will weaken and-"**

"**Your defenses have already weakened."** Levi shot the older man down, allowing tension to grow in the room. Levi propped his elbow on the table and rested the side of his head on his fingers as he spoke out of irritation.

"**After all, it wasn't any of you Military Police dogs that did anything to protect and serve your Queen."** He shot a nasty glare at the old men around the table.

"**Or did that perfect little lie go right into your fat arrogant heads?"**

"**Such insolence!"** One of them screamed in anger. For once, Nile did not object to anything Levi said – no matter how foul mouthed he was being.

Historia felt her heart tremble, knowing very well why Levi was not biting back at all.

"…**Then, Captain Levi…"** Her soft, tender voice broke through the pressure boiling around the table.

"**What do you suggest we do?"**

Levi was now staring at her with his cold and distant eyes. He sat up properly in his chair before addressing her question.

"…**That isn't for me to decide, Your Majesty."**

'_Was he testing me in front of everyone?'_

"**How dare you answer the Queen in such a manner?!"**

As the nobles and Nile grew impatient with his antics, Historia looked deep into his eyes as they never left hers.

_No – he was being sincere. He was giving me the chance to stand on my own terms_.

"…**We should continue our interrogation with The Don."** Her gentle but strong voice silenced all the bickering once again. She lifted her head tall and stared at the crowd of political men with a stern expression.

"**We need to put our efforts into finding the many women he kidnapped throughout the kingdom."**

Levi's eyebrow arched in amusement and the mouths of everyone around the table dropped besides Hanji. They were speechless. Surely, they wanted to protest but not when it would make them nothing more than a hypocrite.

"…**We need to make those lingering in the shadows believe they are safe to come out. That is the only way we can catch the ones left. Doing a constant search will only waste the resources and time we can put forth into finding the women that deplorable monster trafficked. "**

"**You're Majesty, as selfless as your wishes are – we need to secure the means to your safety first."** Nile spoke up without a single crack in his voice.

"**Yes – I'm aware."** She replied bluntly.

"**That is why Captain Levi and the some of the scouts will remain here after tonight's celebration."**

"**With all due respect your Majesty – but the duty of protecting the throne has always been a sacred duty of the Military Police. The Scouting Legion has their own affairs they must tend to."** Captain Dolus said earnestly. He was the Captain Levi referred to as

"**Our duty to freedom includes protecting our Queen who is fighting for it."** Hanji replied hastily with a big smile on her face.

"**Besides, one of your ranks will be knighted tonight, correct? Her wishes won't taint your traditions!"** She said confidently to the Captain and he simply remained silent in response.

She nearly forgot Elias was to become her new knight. She looked at Levi to see if there would be any kind of response from him but he was simply looking off into an empty space.

"**My cadets will lay low and only be extra muscle while your men search for the Don's victims."**

"**Correct."** Historia reaffirmed Hanji's notion immediately.

Truth be told, she simply wanted those she knew she could trust close. But hopefully it wasn't obvious, that she also didn't want Levi gone again. It was terrifying facing a crown of deceit without him. She had not realized how secure his presence made her feel once he was no longer beside her.

Historia dominated the rest of the meeting. Historia met the demands of her peers but they also had to compromise with hers. Elias would become her new knight despite her objection. They simply would not allow Levi to become her sword and shield. After all, according to the story – Elias was the one who saved Historia.

_It left a bitter taste to lie._

Everyone stood up to leave and Historia could only stand there as Levi left the room. It would be inappropriate to call out to him and he didn't bother giving her a glance while leaving. Why did it bother her so much that it seemed like he didn't care whether or not he saw her when she so eagerly wished for his presence?

_('Was he mad that she summoned him and his cadets without talking to him about it first?')_

"**Your Majesty."** The handmaids were bunched up at the door ready for her.

"**We need to get you ready for tonight's celebration."**

Carefully, she shrugged her feelings away and offered a kind smile before saying,

"**Yes, of course."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually enjoy writing Levi and Historia being distant. It's forced on Levi's part and until he figures out why, Historia will allow her feelings to build up until she cannot take it anymore.
> 
> Until next time! Be safe guys
> 
> \- Garnie


	17. Curtain Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to mind because I randomly decided to edit a ballroom scene in my RivaHisu amv which will be dedicated to SoronRocket
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Key&TheCartoonPrincess - Thank you both for helping me get back into writing. I truly owe you two a lot! Check out CartoonPrincess' Rivahisu fanfic. I love it so much!
> 
> The song I listened on repeat writing this chapter was Fake Love [orchestra] by BTS - truly helped set the mood.
> 
> I will be writing a small Assassin AU for Rivahisu and if I get enough support or demand, I may make it into a full fledged fanfic and go straight to the storyboard!
> 
> Enjoy!

**Historia**

* * *

The violins and cellos synced in perfect harmony, nearly drowning out the piano which modestly presented its melody. The glass chandeliers glistened above, illuminating the ballroom entirely, creating the warm atmosphere among those socializing. It was odd, seeing people gather around like this with smiles on their faces. The only other time Historia witnessed a room full of people like this were at funerals for their fallen soldiers.

A burgundy polyester dress complimented her figure, perfectly hugging along her curves and breasts. The crochet lace long sleeves and trimming along the V neckline created the illusion that the dress was demure in its design. But, trailing along behind her shoulders showed the back of her skin, the lace banded just at below the top of her neck. Its full length skirt was romantic and was not exaggerated in anyway. She wanted a flexible dress in case she had to run _or…fight._

Despite her handmaiden's objections, Historia cut a slit to the left side of the dress which rose all the way up her thigh. She cleaned up the edges without any issues – she use to fix her ripped clothes all by herself as a child.

The queen stood at the bottom of the staircase, watching everyone supposedly celebrate her birthday. The marble floors shined and the laughter of the people warmed the entire room. But, Historia felt miserable and alone. Not a single familiar face was amongst the crowd. When her arrival was announced and all eyes were on her, dozens of smiling faces greeted her but it wasn't the one she truly wanted to see.

She wondered where Levi was along with the rest of the scouts. Her heart sank deeper every minute that passed where she simply had to stand there and fake a smile to the strangers who approached her and wished her a happy birthday.

Captain Dolus remained at her side, stoic and focused.

With her hands clasped together, resting at her abdomen, Historia sighed loudly by accident. Without noticing, she allowed her shoulders to sink and her eyes wavered to the floor. That was when a boyish voice snapped her from her cogitations;

"…**Happy Birthday, Your Majesty."**

Picking up her eyes, Historia saw Elias standing before her, donning an all-white military ceremonial uniform; the. The folding of his coat overlapped to the side and was traced with light blue. He wore a golden aiguillette over his right shoulder which was tucked into his breast pocket. He truly looked like her white knight – it made her uncomfortable.

She shined a gentle smile and said,

"**Hello, Elias." **He bowed before standing up straight again with that same wide smile.

"**I hope you are enjoying yourself?" **He seemed to ask the question but already knew the answer to it.

His eyebrows furrowed, his puppy eyes washed away his bright smile into a frown.

"…**Why do you seem so sad?" **He was the only one who noticed. It was hard to dismiss his concerned expression.

"…**I-I'm fine – just a bit tired is all."** Her eyes wavered as she told the lie. It was odd, not being able to lie with a straight face anymore.

Elias stood there, she could feel his eyes staring but he remained silent as if the answer would be on her.

"…**Well-"**

"**Your Majesty, your friends are here."** Captain Dolus silenced Elias and caught the Queen's attention immediately. Moving her focus from him to the floor, she saw her old comrades walking together like a pack. Her heart fluttered at the sight of the, Connie was scolding Sasha as she looked uncomfortable in her dress, Jean and Armin were like children at the candy store, taking in the beauty of the ballroom and Mikasa gazed around quietly curious.

It shocked her to see the man at the front, leading them with a giant smile on his face, his eyes directly on her. Those wondrous emerald hues no longer glistened with the fond for life as it used to – but Eren still seemed excited to see her.

"**Excuse me."** She lightly bowed her head to Elias before taking off to meet her friends halfway.

"**Guys!" **She seemed to always ditch her formalities when it came to them. It was refreshing.

"**Happy Birthday Historia!" **Everyone besides Mikasa shouted loudly from the group, turning heads and gaining distasteful glances that they were disrespecting her title by not addressing her properly. But, this was how Historia wanted – to hell with what everyone else thought.

Their genuine joy for her special day tickled her heart, especially when she wasn't too fond of the day itself to begin with. She fought the tears from forming and cleared her throat to find composure; after all, she never had anyone happy over the day of her birth.

In fact, she grew to view it as a curse because her mother always said so when she did talk to her.

"**I'm so glad you guys made it."** Her voice cracked a bit behind her soft smile.

"**Are you kidding? C'mon Historia – of course we came!"** Eren responded, perturbed that she'd ever suggest such a thing. This only forced a giggle from her.

"**I know – I know. I'm sorry!"** They all stared at each other, silence soon taking the place of her laugh and she saw their expressions dip before Eren found the courage to ask what everyone else wanted to;

"…**Are you doing alright?" **Somehow, their concern for her made her feel guilty. Her eyes shot to the floor in an attempt to conceal the troubling emotions pooling deep within them before looking back up at her friends.

"…**I'll manage. As of right now, I'm taking things one step at a time and not forcing myself too much."** It was an honest answer that seemed to satisfy them. As Sasha ran toward the table littered with food and Connie following to keep her tamed; Mikasa placed a firm hand on her shoulder and gave her a sincere smile – a rare sight to see.

Historia naturally placed her hand over hers, taking in the warm gesture while closing her eyes. She allowed her hand to drop at her side before smiling brightly at the black haired soldier.

'_**Thank you.'**_ \- _A whisper_. Jean left to mess with Eren as he was fixing a plate with food. Before Mikasa walked away to join them, Historia called out,

"**Mikasa!"** This forced her to stop in her tracks and turn to face her.

"…**Where is…the Captain?"** She desperately tried to hide away the true intentions behind her inquiry; she could feel her face burning up as her heart was soon displaying what lingered there. Even if Mikasa did notice, she wouldn't display that fact.

"…**He was with the Commander just outside of here."** Her voice was void of emotion. Her heart eased knowing he was at least here and did not go back to HQ.

"…**You'll see him soon."** Mikasa reassured and it left Historia speechless. She truly was perceptive. Mikasa smirked before turning to continue her walk toward Eren, who was now bickering with Jean.

Historia looked toward the doorways, anticipating his arrival but did not want to seem desperate. She turned and joined her friends, laughing for the first time all night. Partners took to the dance floor, twirling as the stringed instruments sped up their rhythm.

Historia shared a glass of wine with everyone. Connie was a light weight and was satisfied with his one cup. His drunken state now became Sasha's responsibility which was ironic. She tried stopping him from clowning about but this only made them all laugh.

Connie basked in his achievement that he was able to balance a silver fork on his nose while stumbling about in his inebriated state. Historia laughed genuinely, a tingle hummed against her chest and for the first time in a long time – she was happy.

* * *

**Levi:**

* * *

It wasn't hard to locate Historia – she glowed beneath the chandeliers and her laugh was enough to move a cold man's heart. He watched her from a distance, back against the wall with his right hand in his pocket.

The radiance Historia and her friends exhibited were too overwhelming for him – he had no place there in that light. So he remained in the shadows, hiding among the crowd as he observed her with a sense of longing.

He wanted to talk to her; _he wanted to know if she was doing okay after everything_. Even though she laughed so loudly before him, he knew her better than that. Historia would carelessly wrap her wounds just to hide them away.

Curious gray hues wavered over to Hanji and saw her approach the Captain of the military police. He didn't seem too delighted by her company. The baldy gave her a glance and kept his eyes on Historia. Levi looked at the crowd of people and felt annoyed. Then he turned to look at the Queen once again and to his shock, found her looking at Hanji and then immediately circling her attention around the entire room.

'_Was she looking for me?'_

Mentally, he was at war with approaching Historia – he wanted to but did not know if it was in her best interest. That was when he heard whispers among the people;

"_**That's Captain Levi of the Scouts." Or other things like**_

"_**Wow, he really is small – he is really as strong as they say?"**_

"_**He looks scary."**_

He shot a nasty glare at the people clearly staring at him and they bit her tongues, eyes widen as they were in shock he heard them. Turning his attention to where Historia was, he realized she was no longer there.

Suddenly, all the music stopped and the room quickly grew quiet. Confused, Levi observed everyone around him and followed the direction they turned their attention to. With widen eyes, he stared as both Elias and Historia took to the center of the ballroom before the announcement was made.

"**Tonight we celebrate the coming of a new Knight!"** A rather enthusiastic man with a dark black mustache shouted.

"**Born and raised in the Shiganshina district, Elias lost everything when the wall fell. But, that did not deter this young man!"** Levi eased his eyes on Elias, who was smiling at the crowd – taking in this moment of glory.

He looked like your fairy-tale stereotype of a Knight – blonde curtain cut styled hair which was short in the front and tied in the back with a very short pony tail. Hopeful emerald eyes and a welcoming smile – he was the complete opposite of Levi.

"From a broken refugee to the Queen's right hand, what a remarkable feat!"

They had knighted him properly earlier in the day, just before the party. Why did they have to make an announcement at her birthday celebration?

Everyone clapped happily for him and he turned to face Historia who was also smiling at him. Elias took a knee and boldly, grasped at her appendage with his and prolonged a stare. Levi watched blankly staring as Elias' free hand pressed upon his heart before he placed a kiss upon her hand.

Historia's face simply looked shocked. Elias' lips moved but of course Levi could not hear him.

"**Let's allow these two one dance, shall we?!"**

Elias twirled Historia into his arms, his charm festering envy in every lonely woman's heart who had to stand and watch.

As the crowd cheered, Levi turned and exited the party with a warring heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing Levi feeling things without his consent and he isn't even aware on why yet. Such a fun thing for me to explore.
> 
> Anyways, I will update again soon
> 
> Until then, take care and stay safe!
> 
> \- Garnie


End file.
